What If?
by AtemxYugi
Summary: What would've happened if Yami had won his apparent 'Final duel? Sort of an afterlife another five thousand years before the afterlife? WARNING: In future chapters, there could be yaoi. Rated T for swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Zomg, hello random YGO fic. xD  
Okay I'm not sure what to say about this one but before anyone asks I am not using this as a replacement for 'Confusion Sets In.' I'll still be updating that one. xD  
DUN WORREH! D:  
Anyways, please tell me what you think of this because like my other YGO fan fic, I'm not sure if I hate this or not. I don't know what it is but I just feel that personally me and YGO fics DO NOT mix. ^^;  
Enjoy people! A new chapter shall be here soon! =D

* * *

It was late. Well, at least that's what I thought. Too many things were flowing through my mind for me to bother with something as unimportant as the time.  
I sat cross legged in the middle of my bed, unsure of what to feel, except maybe regret and something else. I didn't even know how to describe it. Just an on going pain.

What had I done? Won that stupid ritual duel, that's what.  
Trapping my best friend for another five thousand years in a stupid millennium item. How could I? I wanted to help the pharaoh, not to keep him here. All I wanted now was a second chance.  
Was it too much to ask?  
And the worst thing was that I hadn't heard from him since. He said absolutely nothing, and the mind link we shared was blank. I felt horrible. And I couldn't even say I was sorry. It was like he was ignoring me, rejecting my voice and that made it so much worse.  
Was he even there? Maybe he _couldn't_ speak to me.

_Yugi, stop worrying. _A deep, familiar voice rang through my head.  
My head flew up, but Atem was nowhere in sight. My heart fell. My imagination? Did I long so much to see him again? To tell him I was sorry?  
_I know you're sorry, Yugi. I don't blame you for what happened. Please, trust me,_ said Atem, but I could tell by the tone of his voice he felt differently.  
I sighed and closed my eyes, bringing my legs up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them.  
"I'm glad you're here, Pharaoh."

I felt him smile, but it was only slight. I knew how miserable he really was. Maybe I couldn't see it, but I felt his emotion enough to be my own.  
Then again, maybe it was.

"Pharaoh, I can't just sit here and forget this, and I doubt you can either. It's your life we're talking about here and I ruined it," I told him. I felt so much guilt that every part of my heart felt heavy with regret and pain. I wished, just once, that the Pharaoh would tell me how he truly felt.

_You haven't ruined anything, Yugi. What happened was just fate, right? A test to see if you could be on your own,_ he reminded me, the mind link feeling even more distant.  
"And because you won, I'm not ready." It wasn't exactly a question, but I could sense Atem was nodding, telling me I was right.  
"I guess I should have paid more attention to you..." I sighed. My head started to hurt, and I wondered if that was because I was trying so hard to hear Atem, or just the guilt I felt eating away at my brain.

I heard Atem sigh. "Stop it, Yugi."  
I looked up again and this time my eyes met him. Atem was sat at the end of my bed, looking away from my gaze. I had another urge to tell him how sorry I was, but I wondered if that would anger him, and he'd tell me he already knew, once again.

"I'll go back to Egypt, Pharaoh," I told him. "We can do it all again, and then you can go home. I promise I won't keep you here."  
Atem looked my way with no emotion shown on his face. It was sort of creepy, the way he just stared at me like that, probably pondering over my thoughts.  
"I can't just go back, Yugi. This was more of a... once in a lifetime situation," he said, the emotion still held back.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew.  
Atem smiled at me, but it wasn't happy at all.  
"This is your lifetime, Yugi," he sighed. "And that was your chance."  
"But that's not fair!" I yelled, standing. Atem stared at me, his eyes now a little wider, but still his features stayed in place.  
He sighed, "Aibou-"  
"No, pharaoh!" I shouted, "I'm sick of you covering everything up with excuses! You know as well as I do that all you want right now is to _go home_!"

Atem's eyes stayed wide. His face began to change, and he started to look as if he were about to yell back at me. I didn't regret the things I had said to him, but his eyes seemed to burn into mine, and I wasn't even sure why. They were the only feature his face possessed that didn't actually seem angry. He took me by surprise when he stood up, still wide eyed and focused on me, and advanced to the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice shaky.  
Atem didn't reply. Instead he took off out the room, and slammed the door roughly behind him.

I stumbled out my room, calling his name, but I didn't see him anywhere. How could he move so quickly? Was it just a spirit thing? But then that drew more questions to my mind. How did he just wander off like that? I mean, wasn't his soul trapped with the millennium puzzle now? In fact, if it was, how the hell was he even able to talk to me? How could I see him as a full form right before my eyes?  
"Atem, wait!" I called, hoping my voice would travel all the way downstairs.

I ran down, nearly slipping on every step, and missing at least three of them at once. I skidded into the kitchen hoping to see Atem standing there, but it was bare. There was no sign of my tri-haired friend anywhere, no matter where I looked.  
The kitchen, living room, bathroom, everywhere I could think of. I even checked in a few cupboards to see if my yami was hiding from me, and didn't want to be found, but no such luck.

With a final check in my room and still no pharaoh, I gave up. I slid down my wall, my legs pulled up to my chest, and sighed.  
Perhaps he had just gone out for a while, to think over his new situation. To think over another five thousand years. I wanted to apologize again...  
_No_, I scolded myself. _It would probably just make the pharaoh madder at me. He'd hate to hear that if it got through the mind link._  
The mind link. Of course! I could see if I could speak to him that way. But... would he ignore me? I mean, I guess he didn't _have_ to reply to me. I'd just have to try.

_Yami?_ I started. But what to say?  
_I'm sorry if you're mad at me._ Damn it, another apology. _Please, talk to me. I mean, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything, it's just that...  
_I didn't really know. What if he was actually listening right now, to? He'd probably think I was a ranting idiot.  
_Atem, please,_ I begged, _Just come back home and we can figure something out... I hate it when you're sad... I mean...  
_I looked up out of my window. I don't know why, my attention must have been drawn to something. But just a dark sky stared back at me, and no stars to light it.  
It reminded me of Atem. I wasn't sure if it was a stupid thought, but I thought it resembled us... in a way.  
He was my yami, and I, his hikari.  
But wherever he was now, he didn't have me with him. And so many times he had spoken to me about how lost he felt when it was that way. So_ lonely_, he had said.  
It made me wonder if I should go out looking for him or not, but I knew I had to give him a while alone. It was selfish of me to do what just pleased me. I had to think about him too.

I just wished he'd talk to me. Without him I felt a surge of loneliness also, and since we now seemed to have our own and separate bodies, that feeling was even stronger.  
Atem! I tried again, but it just seemed like I was talking to myself. I couldn't hear or even feel him anymore. He didn't speak or stir, and I was starting to wonder if maybe he had completely blocked out the link, and didn't care at all for what I had to say.  
I didn't really blame him.

"Yugi!" I suddenly heard a cry from the landing.  
My head flew up, as a scruffy looking Anzu rushed in through my door.  
"Anzu?" I was so confused, what the heck was she doing here? It was near enough the middle of the night. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, Yugi!" she knelt down in front of me, her hands covering her eyes. "It's horrible!"  
"What is?" I asked her, crawling closer and trying to see her face more clearly. She pulled her hands away, and that's when I saw the tears.  
Her eyes were red, and looked very sore. What the heck's going on? I thought to myself. Or was Atem listening? Maybe he would answer this time.

"Anzu?" I said again, "What's wrong? Why are you here? Is everything alright?"  
"No, Yugi," she replied, shaking her head and whimpering. She suddenly grabbed my hand and stood up, forcing me to stand with her.  
"You have to come with me, now! It isn't safe for you here!" she yelled, and started running out the door, and down the stairs. I was practically flying behind her, and couldn't take even one step without being whisked away.  
"Where are we _going?_ I have to stay at home, Atem isn't here, Anzu, he'll worry when he comes back if he doesn't find me," I told her, trying to reason a little, or at least get her to slow down so I could walk instead of fly.  
"No, we can't wait for Atem, he is exactly the reason I'm here in the first place!" she replied, and I soon realized that in seconds we were now outside. I tried so hard to pull away from Anzu's grip but both her hands were around my arm and my feet were only skidding on the floor.

"You got him?" I heard a familiar voice. I tried to turn around and see, but still I was trailing behind Anzu's quick steps.  
"Yes, of course. Quick start the car, we have to go right now!" Anzu yelled, her voice echoing all around us. She was really irritating me now.  
With all my strength I yanked my arm away, letting myself land face down on the floor and almost creating a scene of blood. I heard Anzu gasp behind me, and I pulled myself up and shot round, glaring at her.  
I then saw who was in the car. Jonouchi sat in the back with Ryou, staring at me through the open window. Honda was in the driver's seat which took me by surprise a little. They all looked at me with wide eyed expressions, probably wondering if I was alright.  
"Gomen, Yugi!" Anzu said, holding out a hand to help me up.  
I took it, but I felt like knocking her over and telling her to get the hell away from me.

"You alright, Yug?" Jonouchi asked me.  
I looked over to him and nodded quickly. Anzu made a noise that sounded like she was about to speak but changed her mind instantly.  
I looked at her.  
"Come on, Yugi, please. We have to leave now, okay?" she said to me, almost so quietly it resembled a whisper. I was fed up of hearing her nag me, so I simply sighed and walked towards the car.

Jonouchi opened the door for me, and both he and Ryou slid across the seat so I could sit next to the window. I closed the door with a slam, and watched Anzu jog round to the other side of the car to sit next to Honda in the front.  
When she was in and had closed her door, I asked, "Where the heck are we going?"  
"We're going to stay at Tea's for a while, at least we think that's best," Ryou replied, leaning forward so he could see me properly.  
"But why?"  
"We'll tell you later, Yugi. For now, just go to sleep or something, it's a long way to mine," Anzu said, turning around in her seat and glancing at me.  
"But it's not even far to your house," I frowned. Anzu's home was only a few minutes away from mine. "Why would I-"  
Something sharp hit the side of my head, on Jonouchi's side. It took me by surprise and made me fall into the car door, slamming my head against the window. The last thing I heard was someone speak and it sounded like Ryou, but I had no clue what he had said. After that everything was pretty much drowned out, and the roar of the engine was the one to wish me good night.

* * *

That's right, you wonder what's going on. xD  
Next chapter will be up soon. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I think I like this. A first. xD  
At some point, and you'll know when, I bet a little before it happens you could imagine Ryou going "Oh Bugger." xD  
Well I can so yeah, please enjoy, and review! ^_^

* * *

"Yugi, are you awake?"  
I thought it sounded like Anzu. Her voice was loud and I felt her presence, like she was right next to me.  
I gradually opened my eyes to see the brunette's face right before my own. Her big, childish eyes stared into mine with a wondrous expression. I sighed, and tried to look over and around her head to see where the heck I was.  
My head was pounding. I sat up, realizing I had been laid on Anzu's bed, which kind of made me uncomfortable, and touched the side of my head. A sharp pain shot through my mind, and even tingled my fingertips.  
"Are you alright?" Anzu asked. "I'm sorry about your head..."  
I looked at her, still prodding around the sore spot. "What happened?"  
She bit her lip. "Uh...nothing really. Jonouchi slipped when we turned a corner and then you hit the door..."  
"Slipped?"  
"Yeah, it's been raining."  
_Alright then_. It wasn't hard at all to tell when Anzu was lying. She was absolutely crap at it. But then, why would Jonouchi purposefully hit me? All these stupid questions. They made the pain in my head kill even more.

I glanced around Anzu's room. The light was off, but it wasn't dark at all. We seemed to be alone, but I thought a few times I could hear someone sneaking around outside the door.  
"Anzu, why did we come here?" I asked.  
"What do you mean, Yugi?" she frowned. For gods sake.  
I sighed, "Why did we have to stay at your house? I mean, I was perfectly alright at home until you whisked me away."  
Anzu looked puzzled for a moment, giving me a good stare, before she started laughing. "Was it really that bad? Sorry, Yugi. But what happened to me and the guys before I came for you was awful! And so weird... I guess I was just panicking."  
I sighed heavily. It seemed like she was just putting the whole thing off, to me.

"Do you want some pain killers for your head? I think I have some in the kitchen," she said, her face showing a slightly forced look. She was trying to smile at me.

I wasn't sure why I had recently felt hate for Anzu. It just sort of hit me right after we came home from Egypt. I think she was thrilled that Atem had to stay with me and I didn't hear the end of it until we finally separated at the airport. She seemed like a different person to me after that, like some sort of hidden personality she had lashed out, and I think I realized that she didn't seem to care for me like I once thought.

I sighed again. "Yeah, sure, please."  
Anzu giggled a little in some sort of delight and walked over to her door. For a moment I wished she'd trip over. I would have enjoyed that.  
I stared at her while she pulled on the door handle, opening it slowly, as if she too knew someone was on the other side. I had a good feeling I knew who it was.

"Jonouchi! What are you _doing_ up here? Can't you see we're busy?" spat Anzu, who seemed to have turned a pinker colour, although I wasn't entirely sure why if she had known Jonouchi was there.  
Jonouchi half giggled, half snorted, "_Busy_?! You and Yugi?"  
Anzu looked slightly taken aback for a moment before she grimaced. "That's really mature. Don't you have someone else to irritate?"  
"Nope," Jonouchi grinned at her, obviously trying to annoy Anzu to the full, which I thought was worth watching. Jonouchi turned away before Anzu could make any sort of move, and skidded out of sight. I heard him running down the stairs then, and Ryou shouting something.  
Anzu glanced at me. "Are you coming then?"

I nodded and swung my legs slowly over the side of her bed, stepping carefully across her carpet, making sure I didn't fall over on the way and totally embarrass myself. I didn't really think it would happen but I wasn't sure if maybe the bang to my head had messed me up or something.  
Probably not. I could overreact.

I followed Anzu half heartedly down the stairs. She seemed to hop down each stair, reminding me of how she had pulled me down my own before. I just rolled my eyes. Watching her made me feel sick. And that wasn't just because she was bouncing around.

Anzu seemed to race off in front of me before I even reached the kitchen, and when I did, I was met by a burning smell and a fog of smoke.  
"What the heck is going on?!" Anzu demanded, and I watched her dive into the smoke, grabbing something off the table in front of her. The smoke alarm went off in the other room almost instantly. Great day for my head.  
"Yugi, close the door!" I heard Ryou's voice through the thick fog.  
I did as I was told, and saw Anzu flinging around a kitchen towel to get rid of the smoke that was clouding the room. When it seemed to be clearing, and Ryou and Anzu were completely in sight, I sighed heavily and hauled myself up to sit on the table.

Anzu's face was covered by a frown, "What the hell were you _doing, _Ryou?!" she demanded, her head swivelling around until she had scanned the whole room.  
Ryou took a step away from her angered form and pointed at the lonely toaster on the side. Anzu followed his finger. The toaster itself was burned, never mind the charred bread that sit inside it.  
"What did you _do_?" Anzu cried, her hands flying up to her face, "Do you want to burn my house down?!"  
I snorted quietly. I wouldn't have minded doing it.  
Ryou shook his head, "No, Anzu, of course not! It wasn't my fault, I thought I knew what I was doing and..." He left his explanation to die.  
"You moron! Why didn't you just ask for help?!" Anzu was now all over the roasted counter and everything it held. I couldn't help but feel a slight grin coming on.  
Honda soon came in with a shocked expression. He was about to speak when Anzu raced forward and pushed him back out the door. "Get _out_! All of you get out! Just stay in the living room or something and don't touch anything!"  
Anzu pulled back and forced Ryou out too, and that was when I decided I'd had enough of her screeching.  
I have to try and find Atem again, I thought. I began to doubt he would have wandered back home after what I had said. It was times like this I wished he had a mobile or something. It'd be great to just have a little information on where he was. I had to admit I was a little worried.

"I'm gonna go, Anzu, okay? You probably want to clean this place up a bit," I informed, scanning the room quickly.  
Anzu turned to face me and grabbed my shoulders, "No, Yugi! You can't go! I didn't mean you, too! You can stay if you'd like, I mean... Well you can't go! It's important that we stick together!" Her eyes were wide, almost tearing.  
I shrugged her off me and slid down off the table. "_What_? I'll only be-"  
"No, Yugi. Please just stay here, trust me, you're not safe alone at home. Please, please, trust me," Anzu pleaded. I wasn't sure why she cared so much anyway. It wasn't like she actually _liked_ me or anything. And the feeling was mutual.  
I sighed, "Anzu..." But it was her eyes, wasn't it? They gave me a slight guilty feeling which I hated. Why did I have to be so... well, me? I was certain any other person could've just walked away if they felt the way I did. Like Atem.

I sighed again. "Okay, Anzu, I'll stay a while."  
Anzu grinned happily, and then went over to rummage in one of the cupboards. She tampered with loud pans and plastic boxes, and I didn't even bother asking what she was doing. I rolled my eyes. The pain in my head shot through me like a bullet but I didn't ask for the pain killers. I decided I could go without if it meant Anzu would leave me alone for a while. But the smell from the burnt toast and half of the kitchen made me feel kinda sick.  
I put a hand to my head and sighed.  
"I'm gonna go outside for a while," I moaned, not caring if Anzu heard me at all.

I turned and walked out through the back door. It slammed shut behind me when I entered Anzu's garden, and I was sure someone would have heard it but couldn't care less. My head felt awful. How the heck could Jonouchi make it hurt so much? If it was him... I still wasn't really sure if Anzu was lying to me.  
I strode up the few steps towards the grassier part of the garden and sighed. The air was cold, but it was better than being inside Anzu's stuffy home. I didn't even want to think about it.  
As I sat down on the terrain with my legs crossed, a certain someone crossed my mind. Picturing his face made me feel so guilty it was uncontrollable. I seemed to sicken myself, although I knew on some level I was being a little dramatic. At least that's what Atem would have told me. Something along those lines.  
I really wished he'd speak to me again, or at least open up the mind link. It wasn't fair that he closed it. Without a phone or being face to face it was our only way of communication...  
If only I had just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing. Sure I probably would've felt extremely horrible, but at least Atem wouldn't have left like he did. At least we'd both be at home right now and I could at least make his next years worth living. I would. I promised him, even if he couldn't hear my thoughts right now.

_Atem, can you hear me?_ I tried. _Please answer me.  
_

I suddenly heard a rustle from behind me. My head flung around, but all I could see were the same old bushes that had always been there. I shrugged, probably just a squirrel or something. I was overreacting.  
But then it came again, but from a total different direction, the way I had been looking before I turned my head. I looked. Still nothing.  
I shook my head quickly. It seemed I was thinking about Atem way to much, and hoping he would speak to me was probably forcing me to imagine things even more. I sighed and stood up slowly, taking each step with care so I didn't do something else stupid to my head.  
An abrupt forced shoved me down again quickly. My head shot up and I glanced around myself. It was nothing like a gust of wind, it was full of power and completely meaningful.  
Once again, though, I saw nothing.  
What the heck is going on? I thought.  
"Jonouchi? Are you out here?" I called. No answer of course, everything was quiet.  
I stood up once again and brushed myself off a little. Maybe I should go inside, I thought. I was fed up of being knocked over, that was for sure. But a stuffy room that smells like burnt toast and Anzu...?

I looked over at the back door and sighed. I'd just have to put up with it, I decided, taking a step across the grass and towards the door.  
I turned the handle... But it wouldn't budge. I tried again, and still nothing. _What the heck?_  
"Anzu?" I yelled, knocking on the door loudly, "Anzu are you in there?"  
There was no answer. I heard nothing from the inside of her house.  
"Anzu?! Hello? Is someone in there?!" I tried again.  
I grumbled to myself and ran over to the window so I could see into the kitchen. Anzu was there and appeared to be mopping up something with a dishcloth. I knocked on the window as hard as I could.  
"Anzu? Can you hear me? I can't get in!"  
She looked up and turned in my direction. Her sapphire eyes met mine in a stare for a moment before she seemed to giggle and then walk over to the door. I went back to the door too, and tried again.

"Yugi?" I heard Anzu this time on the other side. She was trying the door. "Yugi what's going on? I can't get out. What have you done? Did you lock it?"  
I shook my head even though she couldn't see and said, "No, I haven't touched it, I swear! I just closed it behind me and now I can't get back inside."  
"Well I didn't lock it either," she informed, a slight tone of worry in her voice.  
I sighed, "Just get the key and unlock it."  
"Right."

I waited only a few moments before I heard her once again on the other side.  
"Yugi, I can't find the keys. Go around to the front, alright?" she called.  
"Yeah, okay," I mumbled, before treading up the steps again and down the side of the house to the front doorway.

And when I tried the front door?  
"Anzu, are you playing with me or something? Let me in!" I shouted, feeling anger burning. I felt so sick of her. Why did she have to do something like this? It wasn't fair, and she knew how much my head was killing me. I wasn't in the mood at all.  
"Yugi, I can't get out of here, either! I'm not playing with you, someone has locked both our doors and the keys are gone! Please believe me, I wouldn't do this on purpose to you, I swear!" she told me through the letterbox in the door.  
I stood there and watched her try the door countless times. Jonouchi, Honda and Ryou came soon too, all trying to help get out from the inside. Jonouchi smacked the window glass a few times, obviously trying to make an escape that way, but Anzu soon shooed him away so he didn't break it.  
I didn't understand. Was someone in there with them? What if they were dangerous?  
I tried the door one last time, putting all the force I had into it, but still, no luck. It was locked for sure.  
I fell back and sat on the steps, watching my friends-and the exception-still each taking turns in trying the door. Anzu appeared to sigh and looked at me, her hands pressed against the glass of the window.  
"Yugi, I'm going to ring my mom, okay? She'll have a spare key, I'm sure," she told me, and then raced off out of my sight. Honda and Jonouchi left too, and Ryou was still there, but had finally stopped attempting to open the lock.

He was just staring at me. A hard gaze that connected our eyes.  
What was wrong with him? Was he just wondering if I was alright or something?  
His face seemed...scared. His eyes were wide, a slightly shocked look about them.  
"Ryou...?" I frowned.  
Then I felt it. A presence. One that made me shiver just that little bit more than I was already. It was right behind me. I didn't dare move. What if it was dangerous? Plus, who was it? I felt so cold just knowing it was there, almost feeling like I was being touched.  
I heard them move. The gravel from underneath their feet shifted. They were crouching so close and right behind me. I could feel the form's icy breathe on my neck.

"Boo," a deep, velvety voice said quietly, right in my ear.  
I sighed lightly in relief. I knew that voice.  
"Thanks for finally turning up, pharaoh," I laughed, standing and turning.  
But the man whose blood thirsty eyes burned into mine was not the Atem I knew. He smiled at me evilly, showing his almost gleaming teeth. His eyes. His were not the crimson I had known. They were completely blood red, and so dark. Without a good look someone would've thought his eyes were bleeding from the inside out, even oozing blood over his pupils.  
I shook. This was not Atem at all.  
Something was wrong.

He laughed quietly, so only I could hear. His voice was smooth and mesmerizing.  
"I've been here a lot longer than you think, _Aibou_."

* * *

Holy jesus. xD  
I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up possibly tomorrow.  
Please review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Best. Chapter. Ever. xD  
Zomg, please tell me what you think of this one cuz its my fave by far!  
I love this chapter! Mostly because of what happens. ;D  
Sorry this wasn't up earlier like I promised. I'm sorry! I had school to deal with! D:  
But this is worth the wait in my opinion so yay. xD Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I gasped, but no sound drifted with it.  
What did he mean? What was _wrong_ with him?  
I took a step back, almost slipping down the small stairs. My heart was racing. Thundering against my chest. I wished controlling your heart was as easy as controlling your hand.  
"A-Atem..." I stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"  
Atem tilted his head to the side, smiling lightly. I didn't understand. He stayed that way for many moments, and the silence that grew between us was irritating.  
I cleared my throat, trying to attract his attention into the reality he didn't seem to be gripping. His eyes appeared to abruptly gain the life I had wanted, and they narrowed as he gazed at me now. His smile fading into a hard line.  
He crouched slowly in front of me, gently pushing my shoulder so I went down with him.

"I've been here a long time, Yugi," he told me, his voice never rising despite the look he wore. "In fact I haven't let you out of my sight since I left your home."  
I frowned. My heart was still faster than ever. "What do you mean? Atem...what's wrong with you?"  
His eyes blazed. He growled, showing his teeth once again. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just listen to me, Yugi-"  
He gasped quietly, his head flying upwards. He was looking past me.  
I followed his gaze. Anzu had somehow gotten the door open and was now standing there, grinning happily back at me.  
"Finally got the door open, Yugi!" she laughed at herself. "I never thought to look in a draw for a spare." She waved a small key around in her hand.

I turned my head back around. Atem had vanished. Completely gone.  
But how? I hadn't even heard him move an inch. But there was no trace of him at all. In fact, it seemed for a second as if he had never really been there.  
But he had to have been... he spoke to me... Didn't he?  
"Yug?" Jonouchi's voice made me snap my head back to face the house.  
Jonouchi and Honda were now stood behind Anzu. The three of them stared at me, each wearing a somewhat concerned expression.  
And then I spotted Ryou. He was still stood at the window, his expression unchanged.  
Had he seen everything? Was Atem what he seemed so shocked about before? Had he seen Atem speak to me?

"Hey, are you alright, Yugi?" Honda called. I didn't respond. Ryou didn't move either. He just gazed at me continuously.  
"Maybe the cold's gotten to him..." I heard Anzu comment.  
I sighed. "N-no, its okay, I'm alright," I said, shaking my head. I turned to them and stumbled over to the door. Was it just my imagination again? Although, I wasn't sure why I would have imagined Atem appearing so... ferocious. No, it wasn't my mind, I was sure. Something that felt and seemed so real could not have been.

It had been at least three hours.  
The four of us all sat in Anzu's living room. Jonouchi and Honda watching TV, while Anzu was reading a book that I couldn't see the title of since I was sat on the floor far away from her. Ryou sat on the same sofa as Anzu, sometimes glancing at the TV, other times he would stare at me with a full glare or just out of the corner of his eye. I think he thought I couldn't tell.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on my knees.  
I was thrilled that the pain in my head had lightened, but now another kind of headache had formed. So many questions formed in my head, and all I wanted was for them to be answered. I desperately wanted to speak to Atem. But not the new Atem. Not the strange, blood-eyed soul. I wanted the old Atem, my friend. I wanted us to go home and just pretend like none of this had ever happened. Just live the new years we had together.  
As friends.

"Hey, Anzu," I heard Ryou address her. It drew my attention, and I raised my head, realizing I had been staring at the patterned carpet.  
"Yeah?" Anzu replied, looking up from her book.  
Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to ponder for a moment on what to say to her. Anzu waited patiently, picking up her bookmark from the coffee table and placing it neatly in between the books pages.  
"Do you think..." Ryou hesitated again, "Do you think we should warn anyone? Like Kaiba?"  
My attention picked up. Warn anyone? What did he mean?  
Anzu glanced at me for a moment, then back at Ryou. She shook her head, smiling forcefully. "I don't think he'd go after Kaiba. I don't think he has any reason."  
Ryou nodded, as if understanding. "So you think everyone who isn't us...will be safe?"  
Anzu nodded, but showed no emotion this time. It was like Ryou's comment had worried her.  
Were they talking about...Atem? Of course, Anzu had to know about him suddenly turning strange, otherwise we wouldn't have been practically in hiding together in her house.  
Had she told Ryou and the others too? Or had they seen Atem themselves?

"Anzu?" I tried to attract her attention, but my voice was low. She didn't look at me.  
"Anzu, can I...talk to you for a minute? Um...outside?" I asked, making my voice a little louder. Anzu glanced my way, Ryou's gaze following.  
"Yeah, sure, Yugi," she replied, a faint smile almost appearing. She stood up in unison with me, and we both strolled out into her garden. A place I wasn't completely certain I wanted to return to just yet. What if Atem was still out there? Maybe it was another chance to speak with him. Or maybe it was another chance for him to do something. But what? Hadn't he been trying to tell me something before? Although his chance had been jeopardized by Anzu.

We sat on the grass like I had before. I didn't feel calm at all, since I could feel Atem's presence close by. He had opened the mind link, but wasn't letting anything through. I was scared. I didn't even know why, since Atem hadn't even done anything to me since I had seen him this way.

_Yet._

I wondered once again if I was being stupid about the whole situation, but I knew that was a lie. Atem was different. I could see _and_ feel it. But just what was the matter with him? It didn't seem to bother him personally. Or so I thought. I sighed, and decided I would just have to let fate tell me everything.

"So what did you bring us out here for, Yugi?" Anzu asked.  
I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You were the one who brought us out here."  
"Okay, fine. What did you want to talk to me about? Look, if it's about what Ryou was talking about-"  
"That's exactly it, Anzu. What did he mean? Were you talking about the pharaoh to him? Does he know? What do _you_ know, Anzu?! I feel like you're keeping _everything_ from me! Just tell me what you saw for _god's sake_! I'm so _sick_ of being here and I miss my friend, Anzu, I miss him _so_ much! You keeping all this from me isn't _fair_!" I screamed, feeling tears build up in my throat. I was sick of being here.  
I was sick of _her_.

_  
Shh..._

I spun my head around quickly. What was that? _Who_ was that? I glanced in every area of the garden searching for the culprit.  
"Yugi..." Anzu spoke quietly.  
I looked at her. Her head was down, as if she were ashamed. She soon looked back at me, and was about to speak when she took me by surprise. "Is something wrong?"  
Was it her who had spoken?  
"Did you just... did you hear that?"  
Anzu frowned, "Hear what?"  
I waited for another sound. It took several seconds before something came.

A laugh. Venomous and evil. It was deep and intriguing in so many ways but sounded so far away. It was like music to me, but so faint. So creepy and upsettingly faint.  
But it was this that then showed me the culprit I had been waiting for.  
The only one who could speak to me in this way, and be positive that no one else could hear a thing that was said.  
It was _him._

"Yugi, you're scaring me now. Should we just go back inside? It's getting kind of dark. I'm not even sure what time it is," Anzu's voice rang in my ears.  
I looked once again at her. "Sorry."  
Then my head fell. I didn't want to speak to her anymore. She gave me a headache. Again.  
Anzu shifted and crossed her legs. I wondered for a moment if she was cold, since, as always, she was wearing one of the shortest skirts I had ever seen.  
"Look, Yugi," She huffed, "I am so, so sorry."  
_Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!_  
"Ryou and I _were_ talking about the pharaoh. Ryou has seen just as much as I have. Trust me, Yugi, I know how many times I've said this but you _do_ have to listen. I am protecting you. Don't lie to me, Yugi, I know how much you think I care about the pharaoh, but I don't. Not in that way. He was a good friend, but I never loved him or anything," Anzu whispered, sending a chill down my spine. She wasn't helping, no matter what she said.  
I didn't answer, I just kept on staring at the grass.  
Anzu sighed.

"Ryou and I were walking back home to my house from the movies. We decided to go just for fun... Jonouchi came too..." Anzu started. I looked up.  
Was she actually being nice enough to inform me on her secret moment with Atem? Ugh, even joking about it made me want to puke.

"We crossed through a park and saw someone laid on the floor near the lake. Ryou said we should go over there and check they were alright, because Jonouchi said it looked like they weren't moving..." I started to get irritated. Could someone please make her get on with it?  
"Anzu, who was it?" I pressed, rolling my eyes.  
"It was the pharaoh," she told me, looking right into my eyes, as if seeing something.  
"Is he alright? Did you speak to him?" I demanded.  
"We asked if he was okay... His eyes were closed and when he didn't answer after about the eighth go, Ryou and I got worried. Jonouchi decided to nudge him kinda hard with his foot but still the pharaoh didn't move or speak..." She stopped and looked at me, biting her lip.  
"What, Anzu?!" I snapped. Was she going to tell me or not?  
"The pharaoh suddenly opened his eyes but they weren't normal, Yugi. They looked a really dark red, not like normal. He sat up and grabbed Jonouchi's leg and pulled him over. You should have seen his face, Yugi, it wasn't normal!" she practically screamed at me.  
"Anzu-"  
"He stood up and started dragging Jonouchi away from us. Ryou and I tried to help Jonouchi-kun, but Atem started freaking _hissing_ at us and we didn't dare move. Jonouchi was _screaming_ to us, Yugi!"  
"What happened then?"  
"Jonouchi got away. He kicked Atem... in places I don't want to mention. We ran like hell, and when Ryou looked back to see if Yami was chasing us, he had gone. Totally vanished! Yugi, Atem is not safe! There's something really messed up about him."

I didn't want to, but of course I believed her.  
She must have been telling me the truth, because I had seen him that way too. The eyes. They drew so much attention that even Anzu and my friends noticed it. They flashed in my head and made my heart skip a beat. I scanned over Anzu's story again and tried to piece other things together.

It was unexpected when she spoke. "He's insane. I bet you he was always this way. If you think about it, anyone would go mental after everything he's been through. Like Zorc, or the Orichalcos for example. He must be mad. And now this is what's happened."  
I wished she'd be quiet. Did she not care at all for Atem? His feelings? Everything he'd lost once again? And because of me. Didn't she have a sympathetic bone in her slutty body?

She laughed once, mockingly, "Right now I practically hate him."

Anger boiled inside me. She always knew how to take it too far.  
I stood up in front of her, her child-like orbs following me. I stared down at Anzu, growling quietly in the back of my throat. I felt my teeth clenched together tightly, and my lip curling up until they were showing. I felt so angry. Anzu would never understand.  
I swiftly flung my hand forward and slapped her hard, on her right cheek. It made a good noise. I liked it. I even hurt myself a little, but I was in no mood to feel sorry for myself.  
Anzu's hand flew to her face, and she let out a small cry.  
"Yugi, what the heck was that for?!"  
My eyes narrowed. I hit her again.  
"Stop it! What's wrong with you?!"  
"Be quiet!" I screamed, kicking her knees. Anzu crawled back along the grassy terrain, trying to get away from me. She almost kicked me back, but missed by far.  
"You don't know when to quit, do you? Can't you keep your mouth shut for more than five seconds?!" I kicked her again, this time with as much force as I could throw at her. She cried out in pain, and it felt so good.  
"Stop it!" She yelled angrily.  
"_You_ stop it! Stop picking on Atem!"

"That's enough."  
I looked up. There he was, standing on the low roof. His eyes sparkled mystically in the now luminous moonlight. He looked so...beautiful.  
"You can stop now, Yugi." Atem's deep voice stroked my ears. I was scared, but I wasn't terrified anymore. Though, I had no reason to feel safe.  
Anzu gasped, and looked at the pharaoh too. I watched her. She started to shake when she saw his amazing form. I had no idea what to feel, but something was over powering me, and I wasn't able to put a name to it.  
Atem grinned evilly, and jumped down off the roof, landing on the terrain in front of us without a sound. He reminded me of an extremely stealthy cat. A predator.  
He loomed over Anzu.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked her, slowly.  
She nodded once, and from what I could see, her mouth was hanging open widely. Atem just laughed.  
"That's what I thought."  
Without warning, he kicked her in the face. Hard, powerfully, with no sign of regret. Anzu screamed in pain and rolled onto her back, clutching her nose and crying. Her face became red with blood.

Atem gazed at me, tilting his head. He studied me carefully, as if I might brake if he tried too hard.  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked me. My eyes were so wide I was afraid they might fall out of my skull. _Speak!_ I told myself.  
"No, Aibou, it's alright, you don't have to speak to me if you don't want to," Atem smiled at me. It wasn't evil, like the other times he had done it, and I wondered why this was different.  
"I heard you missed me," he said, "I missed you too."  
My heart fluttered. What the hell was wrong with me?  
Atem laughed menacingly, and it was loud.  
His eyes flashed and he grabbed hold of the crying Anzu by her ankle. He lifted her right off the ground. Anzu screamed.  
"Put me _down_! What the hell are you _doing_?! Help me!" she cried, her blood dripping down from her face.  
In a second, Atem flipped her around so she was cradled in his arms. By the looks of it, he had a tight grip on her, and as much as she tried to pull away from him, it just became harder. Atem's nails clung to her skin and soon pierced her bare arms. Her blood trickled onto his hands, and she cried louder.  
I was held on the spot. This time, I was sure by fear.

"L-let her go, Atem," I told him.  
"Why should I? You are the one who wishes for her to die. I hear it in your head, Yugi. Don't lie to me. You want her to shut her damn mouth and just die, don't you? Well now I'm going to grant your wish. She won't be bothering you anymore."  
And with that, he winked at me, turned, and jumped back up onto the roof and over the other side of the house. My heart stopped.  
He heard me. All those times I had cursed on Anzu. He heard me. And I was the gullible idiot who thought he had closed the link.  
Even though what I had thought and said were true, I still had to find her. I couldn't let Atem hurt her. Or _kill_ her.  
But he wouldn't. Would he?

I looked down at where Anzu had been laid, grasping her bleeding nose. I realized there Atem had dropped something on the grass.  
A note. For me?

_  
Come to the cliffs at the beach. It'll be good to see you there. Yami._

  
I ran to the backdoor, not bothering to close it, and ran straight through the house until I reached the front door. I opened it, quickly and without hesitation. Ryou came up behind me.  
"Yugi, where are you going?" he asked.  
I was already half way across the drive, sprinting into the thick darkness that now covered everything. "I have no time to explain, Ryou. I'll be back later."  
I knew he had said something, but now I was too far away to hear him properly.

* * *

I took a cab since the beach was far from Anzu's house. It wasn't long until I reached the cliffs either, but the whole time I was throwing up internally. I was scared. Scared of Atem. Something I never thought I would have to be.  
I ran as fast as I could to the top of the cliffs, hoping that Atem had not yet done something stupid. But sure enough, him and Anzu were still whole, not in pieces, and Anzu was no longer clutched in Atem's arms.  
"You came," Atem stated, seeing me past Anzu. Anzu turned and saw me, her eyes wide and tear stained. She stumbled over to me and she fell down on her knees, hugging me tightly.  
"Oh, Yugi, please help me," she sobbed loudly into my shoulder. "He isn't _human _anymore, Yugi! He told me!"  
I gazed at Atem, who was grinning at our scene.  
Not human? Then what _could_ he have been? He definitely didn't seem human anymore, anyone could deduce that now. But what _was_ he?

"Atem, don't hurt her," I pleaded, but kept my tone under control.  
He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Yugi, but I can't do that. This is for you. I know how much you want her to die. I'm doing you a favour."  
I shook my head, and Anzu fell away from me, "No, you're not! Please, Atem, listen to yourself! This isn't you at all! You would never do something so evil, you know it!"  
Atem just laughed.  
How could I not be angered by his mood?

Atem leapt forward and grabbed Anzu's legs. He dragged her forward, and when she was close enough he grabbed her wrist with one hand, keeping the other on her legs. With her free hand, Anzu punched Yami, repeatedly, as hard as she could and in the face, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. Atem growled at her and shook her until she stopped.  
"Please," Anzu cried, finally giving in, "Please just let me go, Atem. Please, I'm begging you!"  
Atem sighed, sounding bored, "I don't think so."  
He walked over to the side of the cliff, hanging Anzu right before the edge. The sea howled at the bottom, and the rocks awaited Anzu's soon to be inert body. This time I didn't freeze. This time I was going to do something.

I rushed forward, but before I could make a move, Anzu thrashed out at Atem and he soon let go of one of her legs. She used the opportunity quickly, and smacked him in the head with her foot, making him fall back and let go of her while she fell forward.  
He lay on the floor, but his eyes were wide. They flared so red, it was hard to stare at them. He was angry now, no doubt about it.  
Anzu stood up in unison with Atem. I realized that Anzu was still very close to the edge.  
Atem growled at her and ran forward in a split second. I had to act, and now was the time. As abruptly as I could, I raced forward also, and was about to shove the petrified Anzu out of the way, but I was too slow.  
And Atem didn't stop. He didn't have the chance.  
With all the force he had he shoved both me and Anzu right off the edge of the cliff. I fell so quickly, and couldn't see anything except for the rock that surrounded me as I fell. For a second I tried to spot Anzu, but instead I looked up.  
Atem was looking down over the cliff, his eyes and mouth wide. His arm was reached out to me, and I wanted to reach back but I was unable to do so.  
Before I hit the dark and icy water, I was met with only one, familiar voice that was even louder than the waves themselves.

It was Atem. He was screaming my name, and his tone was full of emotion. Not the mean emotion from before, but real emotion. He screamed to me, and I tried to return it.  
What stopped me was the freezing water that clogged up my throat and down into my lungs. In a minute I couldn't see anymore.  
And then I knew what was coming next.

* * *

May I just say...  
Go Yugi! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. Oh, and I'm sorry in the other chapter that half of it was in italics, I really must have messed up with that. xD  
Anyways, about this chapter, the part in bold is Yami's POV. Also, I've decided that after I've finished writing this fan fic I'm going to write it all again but from Yami's POV. =D  
So I hope you'll like that as much as this and I'll try to make it good. xD  
ZOMG! Loads of songs helped me with all parts of this. Seriously, when you write, LISTEN. It really really helps!  
Anyways... My next update might be a while too because next time I update they'll be chapter five and six up together. =DD So I hope because of that you won't be mad at me. xD  
This chapter is a little longer than others to make up for the wait so I hope you'll forgive me. MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU JUST EARNED A LONG CHAPTER. =D  
Smilies are fun to put at the end of things...

ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was alright.  
For a moment, my head swam and my eyes drifted. They fluttered open, trying to spot something, but soon shut again. They felt heavy and useless. Like there was no need to try - I was in no apparent danger.  
My senses kicked into action instantly, and the scent that flew to me was strange. A little too clean, but not clean enough. If that made any sense. I didn't like it, and soon realized I was in a very unfamiliar place.

"Yugi?" A voice called to me.  
I mumbled something, trying to reply, but even _I_ didn't understand my words. I decided I'd let the voice speak first, giving myself a little time to wake up.  
"Don't speak, aibou, if it hurts you."  
Aibou? My heart raced. There was only one person who called me that.  
My eyes opened quickly, and widened at the sight before them.  
"Atem," I moaned, and struggled to pull myself up. I realized I was sprawled out on a wide white bed, and I had to get away from him, but the force pushing me back was too strong-hard. It felt as though my legs were stapled to the floor, but there was no pain. I flailed around and tried to lift my head but it was pointless. It stung and I felt too sore.  
I let myself flop down and relax. Atem was laughing at me.  
"You're not going anywhere, Yugi," he said. And that was when I realized he was sat on the end of the bed with his hand placed on top of my leg.  
Oh. So _Atem_ was the one holding me down.  
I sighed, unable to become angry with him. His face looked so considerate and sympathetic and to that I couldn't say no. His eyes were still red, of course, but they were not as fierce as before. It was like they had a mind of their own, and today they felt calm and still.

"What... Where am I?" I asked him, while still on his good side.  
He smiled, "You're in the hospital. They wanted to keep you in here last night and probably tonight too. You're fine, aibou, no one will hurt you here."  
I looked around, and it appeared he was telling the truth.  
I sighed again. "Not even you?"  
He glanced away for a moment, and I wasn't sure why. Had I hurt him? He hadn't actually hurt me yet. At least, not on purpose. And not physically.  
He looked back, "I never meant to hurt you, Yugi, and I won't, not again."  
"Its alright," I said, "But...how did I get here? I mean...I thought I was going to drown and-"  
Atem shushed me. "I brought you here, Yugi. You were unconscious, but fine."

I thought the whole scene over. Some parts I did not remember, but I knew they were there. I was confused. Did this mean he swam from the beach all the way to the cliffs, just to save me? Or did he jump off the cliff after I had? It had to be one of the two...there was no other way...  
"Thank you," I murmured. "But I still don't understand how you-"  
He shushed me again, and kept his voice quiet. "You should sleep, Yugi, you look tired. Don't worry about how I saved you, it doesn't matter."  
I grimaced, "I'm don't want to go to sleep, I just woke up. Is grandpa here? Did you say something to him? Is he mad?"  
Atem raised an eyebrow, "Mad at what? You haven't done anything. He isn't here, Yugi, I just told him that you were staying at Anzu's for a while. We shouldn't worry him."  
"Um...okay, I guess you're right," I nodded. "But I wish – wait, what?! Anzu! Where is Anzu? Is she alright? Is she here too? Oh God, Atem, you didn't leave her down there, did you?!"  
My heart almost flung from my chest and my head spun constantly. _Anzu, Anzu, Anzu_. I couldn't believe I forgot about her.  
Atem looked wide-eyed at me. I looked back at him with what I could only assume was the same expression. _He did it, didn't he?_ I realized. _He left Anzu to drown._  
Atem's eyes softened, but they were on edge. His mouth became a very small smile. _You do realize I can hear you, right?  
_I gasped quietly. Of course. The mind link. There was no way of getting out of that.  
_Uh... Gomen-nasai...  
_Atem just laughed.  
"Anzu is here, Yugi, don't worry, I helped her too. She is badly hurt though. She fell hard, on some rocks I think, but she'll live."

_Unfortunately._

An alarm went off in my head, and I was sure my eyes were wide. Was that one Atem's thoughts? Had he let it slip? I felt scared of him again, and slowly tried to pull myself away a little.  
I wouldn't tell him I heard. I was too afraid.  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked me.  
I nodded, "Y-yeah. Uh... W-why did you save Anzu? I thought you wanted to...um..."  
His face hardened. I could sense him tensing.  
"I do. She shouldn't be alive," he told me, his teeth locked, "But while you were unconscious I was very aware of your thoughts. You were hoping that Anzu was alright, and that she got away safely. I didn't want to help her, but your thoughts were strong, and they were hanging on my mind. So I had to do something."  
I took a moment to think before nodding slowly. "...Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he replied, with a sudden smile. I wondered what was going off in his new mind. Was he planning something? Would he wait until I was asleep again to kill me? I mean, it would have been the perfect kill. There would be no one else around. Just me and him.

"Yugi," Atem stood up, "I am not going to hurt you. What I did before was an accident, I swear. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Not ever."  
I just nodded again.  
How could I be sure? He was so different from before. Sometimes I felt he was not even Atem at all. I longed to know what was wrong with him, and to know if he would ever become the old Atem again. I missed him. And it was probably my fault he was this way too. I was the one who lost that duel, and if I hadn't, Atem would have finally walked through the door to the afterlife, and everything would have been fine.  
There wouldn't have been a strange, angry killer in the place of my friend.

"Yeah, I believe you, Atem. Honestly," I told him. And even surprisingly to me – no emotion travelled with my voice. I don't even think it could have. I was almost choking myself with the tears that were stuck in my throat.  
I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I gazed away from Atem quickly. I did not want him to see me this way, nor any other way at that time. I wished for a moment that I had the courage to tell him to leave the room for a while, while I gathered my thoughts. And most likely sobbed a great deal into my pillow.  
"Will you-" My voice was shaking. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, "Will you check on Anzu for me?"  
I felt it was a risk to ask him such a thing, but I had to know how Anzu was doing. Sure, Atem may have tried to kill her, but he did save her life too, and that meant there must have been good still stored deep down in his heart.  
Atem looked away, and I could no longer see his face.  
"Maybe later," I heard him growl.  
I moaned at him, "Please, pharaoh. I have to know if she's okay. Please, just go in and look, I'm not asking you to sit by her side for a week or anything."  
Atem moved his head slightly until he could see me out of the corner of his eye. I stared back and tried to stay confident against his glare. He soon sighed and turned away again.  
"Will you be pleased if she's alright?"  
I shrugged to myself, "I'm...not exactly sure. I mean, yeah, I guess. I don't know Atem, but please. And then, uh... I'll go to sleep like you told me to."  
It was the first thing I could think of.

Atem laughed darkly, still facing away.  
"Fine," he said, "But you _must_ go to sleep. I'll know, Yugi."  
I didn't doubt his words for a second.  
I nodded, mostly to myself, and wriggled slowly under the bed covers, letting my head rest to one side so I could still see Atem. I felt tired – I'll admit it – but I had to see him leave. I had to know he would, and wouldn't just make up a story about seeing Anzu.  
_Sleep, Yugi.  
_It rang in my mind, making me jump slightly.  
_Are you going to see Anzu now?_ I pressed, almost letting my eyes close.  
I watched Atem, and he nodded without saying a word. I felt a smile creep onto my face, realizing there must have been some of the old Atem in there.  
_Yugi._  
_I know, I know,_ I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly. I turned over in the bed so I was facing the window and closed my eyes slowly, waiting to hear some sort of movement.  
Atem sighed, and I assumed he was looking at me, knowing I was still awake. But soon enough, I heard faint footsteps, and then the door snap shut.  
I sighed, and realized Atem had left. I soon felt just a little more relaxed than before and let my limbs drop against the sheets. In a few moments, I was letting my eyes droop and fell to sleep almost instantly, believing everything was finally turning out for the best.

* * *

**I wandered the corridors looking for the room I had visited before. **_**Her**_** room. Ugh, how I wished there was some sort of earthquake that destroyed that part of the hospital and Anzu with it.  
She didn't deserve to be here. If Yugi's thoughts had not passed through my mind, she wouldn't be. Was it his fault? No, of course not. I wouldn't blame him.  
I glanced across the latest corridor I was entering and saw a nurse at the far end.  
"Excuse me?" I said, as nicely as I could.  
She ignored me, and was soon strolling off through the double doors. I growled, gritting my teeth together but I wouldn't let one person get to me, no matter how angry I felt. With Yugi hurt, the dark haired hag still alive and the guilt stored inside me, I could've walked into the next room I saw and snapped the patients legs clean off.  
But I had to find Anzu. I would soon show Yugi how much he should've hated her. He would thank me afterwards, I was sure.**

**I came to a door with the number eight beside it on the wall. My mind told me this was the room I was searching for. I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, hoping not to disturb anyone who might be on the other side.  
The room was dark except for a small lamp on a bedside table, and I felt my own eyes burning brightly.** **I gazed at the very clean and white sheeted bed. There lying under its covers was non other than Anzu. Oh, how she didn't know. How she would have coward away if she saw me now.  
I glanced over to the other end of the room and saw Ryou sleeping quietly on a small metal chair. His head lolled to the side a little and this had me assuming that he was deep in his slumber.**  
**"Perfect," I whispered – a strong grin placed upon my face.**

**In no more than a moment, I slid over and closer to Anzu's bed. Her body was still and unmoving and her eyes closed lightly. She looked like a small doll the way she was laid. Almost curled into a ball, though her head was straight and facing upward, staring to the ceiling. One of her arms seemed to be bandaged, and for a moment I wondered why that was so.  
Don't think I even began to care about it – the only reason I wanted to know was because I wished to be the one who snapped it myself. Hearing her screams would have been lovely.**  
**I traced my finger smoothly over her face. I hardly touched her, yet I felt every part of her skin. It made my fingers burn. The hatred that built up was unbearable. I longed to tear at her skin countless times, hoping that someday after Yugi would forgive me. But in the moments that felt like hours, which felt like days, and felt like years and more to come I could not help but resist.  
I didn't understand what held me back, and I was quite startled that something did. I had no feeling at all for the girl, and I did not intend to in any way. So why should I hold back? Because Yugi would be angry? Crushed? Upset? Well perhaps that was my feeling. And I wonder if he cared – if he understood.  
Anzu would never understand either. She did not feel the same way I did. She did not know why I longed to kill her so much. And for a while, even I had no clue.  
But I think it was then, as I was gazing at her sorry features and wondering about Yugi's thoughts from the past and if behind them stood any meaning. I knew well that they did but it did not seem enough. My jealousy stood in the way of how he felt. It was a strange desire I had to take him away from Anzu and keep him all for myself. A desire that forced its way into my heart everyday, every time I saw his face. The way his eyes would gleam and he would stare at me with such happiness. The way he did not see me anymore.  
I planned to do as I wished. It would be the only way I could keep him.**

**I turned my hand so my nails were leaning forward and closer to Anzu's face. She did not stir. Slowly, I brought my other hand over and placed it gently on the top of her leg to hold her in place as neatly as I could.  
I crouched slightly and moved my body forward until my head was hanging right over her neck. I looked down at her soft and pinkish skin that seemed to smile at me. I glared back and did not hesitate.  
My eyes narrowed and my teeth were bared. They crushed themselves together until it almost hurt me and I growled quietly before Anzu, taking one last glance at her restful face. I lowered my head until I was close to her ear.**

**"One day you'll thank me for this, Anzu," I whispered, "A day far into the future. A day long after Yugi and I have spent an eternity without you. And I will not hold back any longer."  
I turned my head back to face her neck. Still she lay unknowing of her defeat. I smirked, and my teeth began to loosen. They were only inches from her skin but that would not last for long. I was abrupt in my movements then – my teeth soared down into her neck, piercing her skin and letting her blood trickle into my mouth and over my tongue.  
She did not resist. It was all for the better.**

**I pulled back and stared down at her one final time. Her face and features were just the same as before – perfectly alike. Except now, a firm line of tooth marks ran across her neck and almost touched her jaw. Everyone would see. But know one would know.  
Except for my hikari.  
He would see, and know, and brake at the sight. He would know that I had been in the room, as he asked. And he could never say I did not check on her. The blood that I tasted was indeed pure enough for anyone. She had been fine, of course.**

**My head spun as I heard noise outside. It sounded like three people all muttering and one spoke louder than the rest though I could not hear it clearly. I had to leave before they entered or there would have to be four murders.  
Without hesitation, I slid over to the window and opened it quickly. As I looked down, a long drop stared back. I was not afraid, and there was no one below. I was pondering over whether I would make it if I jumped.  
The voices from behind became louder and I had no time to lose. I grabbed the sides of the window and pulled myself up until I was crouched on the ledge. The wind swept in my face but it was a good feeling. The air inside the hospital was very stuffy, and plus it began to stink with Anzu's blood.  
I took a deep breath, and soon launched myself out of the window, leaving behind what I could only assume was the noise of people shouting to each other over the sight of Anzu's corpse. I could only imagine their expressions – terrified, shocked and most likely afraid.  
But I was not. My expression was just a grin of complete and utter triumph.**

* * *

Once again I awoke in the bright room with light from the sun pouring down through the window.  
I didn't feel tired at all. In fact, I felt rather lively. I sat up slowly and yawned, stretching my arms out above my head.  
I glanced around the room to see if Atem had appeared and had been waiting for me to wake up. He wasn't there, but I saw someone sat in the corner, staring at the floor. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Ryou...? Is that you?" I frowned.  
Ryou's face flew up and he gazed at me with tear stained eyes. They were almost glowing red and looked as if they might start to burn with tears once again.  
"Yugi," Ryou wiped his eye with the back of his hand, "How are you?"  
I nodded slowly, "I'm fine. Ryou, are you alright?"  
Ryou glanced away for a moment and let out an unexpected sob. His teeth gripped together. "No, Yugi. There's...umm..."  
"Ryou, are you crying?"  
He looked up at me and sighed, but his quiet sobs made his voice stutter. He looked as if he'd been that way for a long time, perhaps hours. I wondered what was wrong but I didn't want to force him into anything unnecessary.  
"Ryou? What's wrong?" I asked him, and crawled slowly across the bed to sit cross legged on the end. "You can talk to me, if you want to."  
"But-" he hesitated, "But I don't know how to tell you, Yugi. I can't... I don't know what to say."  
"Just start from the beginning. It looks like we're alone, and I don't think anyone will let me leave just yet," I told him.  
Ryou nodded, but still he looked unsure. "Okay. I guess. Just please don't... Umm...okay."

I waited until he took another breath and tried to calm himself. He looked as though he was shaking, but I didn't want to mention it.  
"Yugi," he started, "Something has happened to Anzu."  
Some sort of emotional wave came over me. I suddenly felt cold myself, as if I knew. I think I understood right away, though I wanted to hear more before I made any accusations.  
"Go on," I said, in the tinniest voice.  
"I didn't really understand at first. I was in Anzu's room, you know, in the hospital. I was asleep but then I heard voices and they woke me up. They were nurses all huddled around Anzu's bed and they were almost screaming at each other. It was about Anzu. I didn't see for myself until they realized I was awake."  
Ryou was stifling another sob. His eyes darted around me as if he did not want to make contact with my eyes in fear of upsetting or angering me. I think I was already there, but unable to show it out of pure shock.  
"I stood up and looked at Anzu. I saw her neck first because my eyes were drawn so quickly," he paused for a moment and I stared at his face. It was like he was thinking over what he had seen, all the memories his mind now stored.  
"She was bleeding. She had a sort of jaw line along the skin of her neck and it looked extremely deep. One nurse checked Anzu for a pulse but there was nothing. A nurse led me out and told me that Anzu had...passed away."

I let my eyes drop to the floor. They began to water and my throat was clogged with thick tears. I started to feel hot and confused, though I understood everything. I realized that Atem had gone to Anzu's room like I asked, but that he could not be trusted anymore. I thought I could depend on him to do one tiny thing for me and he just... Just goes ahead and kills Anzu. A sort of jaw line? Atem's teeth marks, of course. I knew it all. And just when I was beginning to think that maybe he was coming to his senses and stopping all the madness that seemed to engulf his mind.

It was my fault.  
Again, I did wrong and now suffered the consequences.  
But I began to believe I deserved it. A cruel punishment was what I needed. Perhaps I would soon learn a way to stop making mistakes and just do the right thing. And what angered me most was the fact that I hadn't seen it coming. I could have let Atem stay in the room and watch as I slept. I could have kept him in my sight without even seeing him. But instead I had to make sure everything else was alright, and I had not seen the danger right before my eyes.

"Yugi?" Ryou's voice was sympathetic. I looked up and saw his face was the same. "Yugi... I'm sorry."  
I shook my head. I knew that if I opened my mouth I would burst out crying and sobbing all over.  
"I told you I didn't know how to tell you..." Ryou's voice became lower.  
"I know, Ryou. I'm sorry too. Sorry I forced you into telling me. I guess it was another of my mistakes," I mumbled. It was so quiet I barely heard myself.  
I looked away from Ryou and sighed. I wasn't in the mood to speak anymore and I didn't think I would be able to. I figured even just one word would have set me off.

I slowly pulled my legs over the bed and stood up without taking another glance at Ryou's saddened face. I stayed on that stop for a moment, just taking in as much as I could. So many things were flying around in my head and it hurt me. I wanted to scream and die for myself. It wasn't fair that Anzu or even Atem's lives were this way. And they wouldn't have been if it weren't for me.

I stepped forward, grabbed the door handle and turned it.  
"Where are you going, Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
"Home," I replied, distantly, as I stepped out into the corridor, letting the door close in silence.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said I'd put this up with chapter 6 but I really couldn't resist. But I am working on chapter 6 right now, and I swear to Ra it'll be up soon. xD  
Dun hate me! I'm slow! D:  
Please review. ^^

* * *

That night I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Or maybe I could have if I hadn't been bawling my eyes out and staining my pillow or shivering to death and letting guilt and anger eat away at me.  
To be honest, I can't even begin to explain my feelings. Of course I was upset. More than that. So many words flowed in my description, some I couldn't even name. Unknown and burning into my heart – teasing me and draining away all the happiness I had once felt.

Grandpa didn't speak to me. When I had walked through the door I rushed straight off upstairs. I don't know if he saw me crying. I wouldn't be bothered if he had anyway, but still. I had just locked the door and sobbed to my hearts content, and still I wasn't finished.  
How could I be? Anzu – a once great and easy to be with friend - had suddenly vanished out of my life and all because my other friend had not passed through to the afterlife like he should have done. And it was my fault! Every time the thought popped into my head the tears streamed again. Why did I have to be so stupid? I could've easily avoided all the crap I had gone through in such a short time, yet I didn't. And it was hard to change what had already been done.

I wished for hours that something good might just come along when I needed it most. I wondered for a short time why I had not seen Jonouchi and Honda since we were staying at Anzu's place, but I figured they must have just been at home. Fed up of all the talk of Atem and his apparent hatred and violence. Perhaps hearing of Anzu's death.  
Ugh! The hospital flashed into my mind, piercing me with horrible thoughts and sights of what Anzu might've looked like.  
I was glad I had not seen her. What I pictured was surely worse than the truth but still I knew it would have been awful. Or maybe I was wrong. Atem hated Anzu. That was his chance to dispose of her in the meanest way possible so I did not suppose he would have been kind.

I was laid on my bed with my head under my covers and smothered in my pillow when I heard a noise. I brought my head out from under my sheets and glanced around.  
"Grandpa?" I wondered if he had knocked to see if I was alright, but there was no answer from the other side.  
I ducked back under the sheets and lay there with an on coming headache. I sighed and closed my eyes with thoughts still drifting through my skull.  
And that was when I heard it again. A faint tapping sort of sound, and it was rather close. My head shot up again and my eyes wandered to the door.  
"_Hello_?" I pressed, becoming irritated.  
"Yugi?" A familiar voice called from the other side, "Yugi, are you alright? Can I come in?"  
I sighed, "Hai, sure, Ryou. The door's open."

When Ryou opened the door he was wearing a smile. I could tell he was feeling very sympathetic for me. I shoved my covers off me and sat up while Ryou approached.  
"Hey, Yugi," he greeted, "How are you?"  
My eyes narrowed. "Oh, you know, fine. Really great. In fact, I was just thinking about going down the road for pizza! Would you like to join me?"  
Ryou grimaced, "Alright. You don't have to be like that."  
I sighed again. "Gomen."  
"So how are you _really_? And no sarcasm this time," Ryou said, folding his arms.  
"I feel horrible," I told him, my voice small, "I never knew how terrible something like this could be. I never knew it could hurt so much."  
Ryou nodded.  
"I can't... I don't understand, Ryou. For days now I've been longing so badly that everything will turn around and go back to the way it was but it doesn't. It won't. As soon as everything seems to be going okay, something awful comes along and ruins it. I hate it, Ryou. I hate that people are dying because of me and I can't do anything to stop it," I muttered, soon feeling the tears again. I knew they'd soon pour out of my sockets but I couldn't have cared less.  
"Yugi, this isn't your fault," Ryou told me, just like many others had. "I don't understand what's going on either but we'll just have to find out somehow."  
"No we won't," I moaned, "There's nothing we can do! Even if we knew what was going on and why Atem was murdering our friends, what use would it be? It's not like we can bring Anzu back from the dead, is it?"  
Ryou shook his head. "But maybe there is still a way."  
"There isn't. After killing Anzu, I don't think we have a very good chance of changing Atem's mind," I said. "Who knows? Maybe he'll kill us too. Then we won't have to worry about all this anymore."  
"Don't say things like that, Yugi," Ryou said, frowning. "He has no reason to hurt us."  
"Sure he does," I mumbled. "I turned him into a monster."

Before Ryou could comment there was a smacking sound against the window, making both Ryou and I jump. We both looked up – I stood very quickly – and to my surprise, I saw nothing. I gazed at Ryou for a moment and he gazed back. His eyes were full of a sudden fright and I guessed mine were too.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
Ryou shrugged half-heartedly. He actually looked like he was worried that if he moved an inch more something would pop out and strangle him to death. Usually, if I had heard something like that I would have assumed it was just something that had been picked up by the wind and thrown against the window. But after all that had happened in the past few days, I wasn't going to let anything slip by without an explanation.

I took a step towards the window and was about to open it when Ryou's voice rang behind me.  
"Don't!" he warned, "It might be _him_!"  
"Atem?" I frowned, even though I knew Ryou could be right. "I'm not sure."  
I went for the window again, and this time Ryou just made an irritated sound at me. I peered outside as far as I could but saw nothing. I glanced in every direction, but the only thing to greet me was the thin breeze. Perhaps it really _was_ just something flying at the window.

When I ducked my head back in, Ryou was looking at me with a wondrous expression.  
"Well?" he asked.  
I shook my head, "Daijoubu. I can't see anything. We were just over-reacting."  
"Are you sure?" Ryou pressed. He looked as if he were about to shove me out of the way to look himself.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe you should leave. You'd probably feel a lot safer at home."  
Ryou looked appalled, "I'm not afraid, if that's what you're thinking, Yugi. I'm just aware that there's a killer on the loose! And don't say you're not scared, because I know you are. Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

I frowned. "I'm not. All I said was maybe you'd like it better at home than here. I am scared, Ryou. Scared for myself and my friends but I have to deal with it, don't I? I'm just trying to help you."

"What?" Ryou's voice became louder, "Throwing me onto the streets will help me?! Practically shoving me at Atem?! You're just trying to lead him away from here, aren't you? You don't really care, you just want the murderer away from you!"

I wasn't sure what was going on. A sudden anger had over-powered Ryou and he was almost yelling at me. I didn't fight back because I saw no point. And then when Ryou was pretty much screaming, something I should have guessed happened.  
A familiar form shot through my window and landed carefully between Ryou and myself. He didn't look at either of us, but it felt as if his stares haunted the room. He stared at the floor, half crouched as though deep in thought.  
Anger loomed over me. I couldn't help but feel a horrid rage as I stared at my past friend. I wanted to scream at him. To hit him and torture him until he apologized for everything. I knew deep down it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't take it, and soon tears were running down my cheeks.

"_You_," I growled, though my voice was shaky. "How could you?"  
Atem looked my way, his face showing no emotion though he looked as if he were about to speak.  
I gave him no chance.  
"I trusted you, pharaoh! I asked you to do one little thing for me – and look how it turned out! Why did you do it? Why didn't you listen to me? You knew! You knew I'd feel this way!"

Atem stood up properly, still gazing at me. He looked as though he didn't understand a word I was saying, and this fed my anger easily.  
"Don't just stare at me, answer my question!" I shouted, and without thinking I took a quick leap forward and shoved Atem's chest. "_What's wrong with you_?!"

Atem hadn't budged when I'd pushed him but now his eyes were wide, and he looked taken aback by my outburst. My tears were staining my face and my teeth were bared, and I was about to shove Atem again when he spoke.  
"I'm sorry, Yugi," he said, and his voice was quiet, "Forgive me."  
"_No_!" I yelled, and kicked his shins. He stumbled back a little but was unharmed. My eyes averted to Ryou for a second, and his face was full of pure shock. He was shaking, and daren't say a word. I wondered if Atem had even noticed him.  
"Just leave, pharaoh! Leave me and my friends alone!" I shouted at him, gesturing to the window. There was no way I'd let him waltz downstairs. That was when I noticed Ryou again.  
He was moving slowly from behind the pharaoh towards the door, trying to escape. My eyes grew wide as I felt Atem's realization.  
His head turned quickly, and he spun around, snarling like a rabid dog. Ryou jumped and fell back against the wall, attempting aimlessly to somehow crawl away. The pharaoh flung himself to the floor before Ryou and pinned his wrists down, baring his teeth.

"Where are _you_ going?" he mused.  
Ryou was shaking. Atem was gripping his arms so tightly that his nails were piercing Ryou's pale skin, staining it with oozing red liquid. I didn't know what to do. I just stared, unable to move.  
"Pharaoh!" I blurted, and he turned his head, "Please, Pharaoh, don't hurt him."  
Atem grinned at me, and then turned back to Ryou. He ripped his nails from Ryou's wrists, letting the blood spit across the floor. Ryou yelled out in pain and shook harder, staring at the gapping holes in his arms.  
"Damare-yo!" Atem hissed at him, "You're lucky I didn't stab your eyes out."

He stood up again and turned his head to me. His eyes were glowing a new deep red and he looked as if he were about to murder me. Perhaps he would. Silently, I held the gaze though I shook. Atem smiled evilly and took a step forward.  
"So, Yugi," he said, in a whole new tone, "Are you coming now?"  
"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Have you given up trying to help your silly little friends? Are you finally going to leave them?" he pressed, "What have they ever done for you? You don't need them, Yugi. You have me."  
I shook my head, "No, you're wrong. I do need them. You just don't understand anymore, Atem."

Atem laughed. "Alright. I really don't believe you, but we'll see, won't we, aibou?"  
He took a step towards me and grinned evilly.  
I backed off as much as I could, but soon my legs hit my bed and I had nowhere to go. Atem had forced me right back, and now he was almost grasping me in his teeth.  
"No, go away!" I yelled, my head darting back and fourth for an exit. I glanced at the door, but that was no use. There was no way I could slip away from him now.  
Atem raised his hand to my face. I cringed back, forcing myself to somehow shrink away from his fingers but there was nothing I could do. He slowly touched the side of my cheek with the end of his nail, and traced down the side of my face.  
He then recoiled back, and abruptly grabbed my shoulder, causing his nails to prick my shirt. I gasped, and was about to attempt running away before I noticed Atem's new smirk.

"We're leaving," he whispered.  
I was about to object when his other hand swooped over and slammed itself into my face. I fell, but was caught by Atem's fingers, and I was not hurt, for fear had turned me numb. Atem clasped both his arms around me, and lifted my body so he was carrying me against himself.  
"Yugi?" I heard Ryou's shaking voice behind us.  
Atem turned to face him and growled, his eyes turning an even deeper blood-like red. Ryou shifted back against the wall, and stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what to do, though I knew I couldn't let Atem hurt another of my friends, if that was what he was planning once again.

I was about to try and squirm out of Atem's arms, but he surprised me when he spoke softly.  
"In fact," he said, turning his head to Ryou, "Come here. I need you to do something for me."  
Ryou looked practically astonished. He was shaking again, I could see that, yet he nodded quickly and stepped forward.  
"No, Ryou-don't!" I yelled, reaching out to push him away.  
Atem snarled and pushed my hand down. His eyes flashed to mine, sending me a deadly warning. He looked back to Ryou.  
"Open the window," he ordered. "I'd break it myself, but I don't want Yugi covered and scraped with shattered glass."  
Ryou gulped and nodded. He undid the latch and pushed the window wide open, before sliding out of the way of Atem. Atem smiled evilly, and his eyes blazed, before he winked at Ryou and leapt out the window with me in arms.

When Atem was in midair, about to land carefully on the roof, he was suddenly jolted back by an abrupt force, and let go of me. I was drop onto the tiles of the roof and slid down a couple of centimetres before I got a good grip. My heart was pounding, and I gazed over to see that somehow, Atem was being dragged back inside the house. He was ripping away at the roof's tiles, trying to pull himself back up and onto the roof with me, but it was no use.  
I crawled over to him, and quickly glanced inside my room to see Ryou attached to one of Atem's legs, and Jonouchi to the other, both using all their strength to try and haul the pharaoh back inside my room.  
"Ryou? Jonouchi?!"  
"Yugi!" Ryou gazed up and yelled, "Quick, run!"  
I was so close to Atem that he reached out and almost grabbed my leg. He looked up at me with new eyes, almost worried and scared. He looked as though he was genuinely afraid that Ryou and Jonouchi were heaving him away from me so I could make some sort of an escape.  
"Aibou, help me!" he begged, his emotion working its way into his voice, though it was still his eyes that taunted me. Stupidly, I shot forward and gripped his wrists.

"Yugi, what are you doin'?" I heard Jonouchi ask from inside.  
I yanked Atem as hard as I possibly could, shifting my feet so I wouldn't fall back off the roof. Ryou and Jonouchi fought back against me but with Atem's help, we were winning. Once Atem was able to pull his knees up onto the roof, I let go so he could stand.  
He took a few steps from the window, looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Yugi."  
I nodded once and returned the expression.

Just as Atem was about to lift me up again, I heard something behind him.  
Darting my head I glanced toward the window, to see Jonouchi climbing out and crawling over to us unsteadily along the slate. He picked himself up and rushed up behind Atem.  
"Joey, no!" I yelled, and Atem quickly swivelled round, face to face with Jonouchi, who half cowered away when he was shot by Atem's glare.

"Jonouchi, why did you come out here?" I pressed, "It's dangerous!"  
"Yeah, Yugi? So is that thing that killed Anzu!" Jonouchi spat, shoving his finger at Atem. "Why did you help him? After all he's done - do you honestly still think there might be good left in him?"

I looked at Atem, though his back was turned. I wished for some way to prove to Jonouchi – to everyone – that the real Atem was still there. He was just somehow lost in himself, and didn't know how to stop his jealousy and anger.

"That's enough, Jonouchi," Atem growled, "I'm already sick of hearing you whine."  
"What did you say?!" Jonouchi yelled, taking a brave step forward. It wasn't much though, because Atem quickly shoved him back, almost throwing Jonouchi off balance.  
Jonouchi growled, and shot out his hand. Atem grabbed it without a split second, twisted Jonouchi's arm around, and pushed him back down onto the tiles, where he slid back to the window.  
Before Jonouchi could stand, Atem darted right in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt. He pulled Jonouchi up so their faces were close, and the light from Atem's eyes was shining on Jonouchi's skin.

"Get the hell away from me," Atem hissed, almost a whisper. He grinned menacingly, before dragging Jonouchi a few paces away and dropping him roughly through the open window.  
I heard the thud as Jonouchi must have hit the floor, and Atem laughing to himself in that new horrible way.  
I saw why. Jonouchi was once again at the window, about to pull himself up, his hands rested on the edge of the pane where the latch was. Atem grabbed the open window, and without a minute of thinking, he slammed it right down onto the latched pane, snapping and trapping Jonouchi's fingers in the process.  
I heard Jonouchi's scream from inside, and Atem laughter that over-powered it. I was completely frozen, almost tearing at such an awful sight, and Atem loving every moment of it. Atem turned and noticed my shock, but still he was smirking, and his eyes glowed.

My tears started to fall, and I shivered from the fright, letting my teeth chatter together, and my eyes become solid and wide all by themselves. Atem stepped over to me, crouched down and stared into my eyes. His voice was just the smallest whisper.  
"So, are you ready to leave now?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this is SO SO SO late! D: Really sorry. T.T  
I've had a lot to do, and I have updated some things, like my new fan fic and my new one-shot. D: You get some stuff in between! *hides face*  
Anyways, it's here now, so enjoy this and please review! =D  
Nyeh! Sorry again. D:

* * *

Atem ran off with me in his arms, further than I ever imagined we could travel. For a long time, I had no idea where we were. Everything flew past us in a rush, and my eyes were beginning to sting from trying to concentrate on the images for so long.  
I don't know why – or how - but I soon felt myself drifting to sleep. I didn't understand why it was so easy either. I was completely afraid for starters - what with being in a murderer's arms – and I couldn't help shaking while in his grasp. Yet, another part of me felt different. A sort of relaxed feeling, one that made me feel a little safer. I decided this was because I was with Atem now, and he wasn't off somewhere unknown. I could keep an eye on him. At least for the few moments I managed to stay awake.

* * *

My ears were perked up for noise of any sort, and they were met with something almost instantly. A faint, deep and extremely familiar voice, chuckling away. My eyes shot open, my breath quick and unsteady - the temperature below freezing. I frowned. I was in my room again.  
My eyes scanned the room for the laughing presence, though nothing stirred. There was silence except for the very distant whistle of the wind wrapping at the window.  
I sat up and sighed. Perhaps everything that'd happened with Atem, Ryou and Jonouchi had all been a dream. And I had just fallen asleep after leaving the hospital.

It was then that the thick laughter rang like a ghost along my walls once again. I jumped at the sound, and my eyes grew wide, and though everywhere my head swivelled for the culprit, there was no one. No sign of anything unusual at all. But that voice was strange. It was as though the sound was creeping beneath my floor, up to my bed and would eventually smother my face and cut off the air I needed, silently murdering me, the chuckling continuing.

"Hello?" I said aloud.

There was no time for me to dart away, shift backwards or slide off my bed. I didn't even see him coming. Atem shoved me back down onto my mattress, gripping my wrists and holding me fiercely against the bed.  
"Hello," he grinned.  
I shook. The cocky, almost insane look in his fiery eyes made it difficult to stay in control. Atem's face moved closer to mine and he whispered into my ear.  
"What's wrong, Yugi? You look afraid."  
I gulped and shook my head violently, "No, no, go away! Get off of me! Please!"  
Atem moved his head back and stared down at me. His whole expression was changed. His eyes were hard and serious, as though he was trying to work something out that was way too difficult for any super computer, and they did not burn as brightly as they had before.  
He looked...almost normal.

* * *

My eyes flew open and my body flung upward into a sitting position. My breathing was hard, and my hands were shaking. Though it wasn't until moments after that I realized where I really was.  
It was some sort of forest, though I never knew there actually _was_ a forest nearby. Perhaps we had travelled a lot further than I had thought. Thick, strong trees surrounded me, and I was propped up against one myself, staring out through branches of the others, into the darkness that was soon blowing over. I was thankful the sky was not pitch black. Instead, it was sort of a misty morning kind of darkness, and the fog I could spot in the distance made my deduction even more believable.

"Finally awake?"  
My head snapped round to my right and there - sat on a lonely tree stump - was Atem. Instead of facing me, he was looking out over what I could only assume was some sort of lake. It was hard to make out between the fog and the trees, but I could just see faint ripples of the water when a very small and quiet rustle of the wind blew away the mist.

"Atem?" I stood up, keeping my eyes on his back, "Where are we?"  
He replied, "Outside. A forest, I think. Near a lake."  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, thanks for the wonderful description. Now, would you mind telling me why the heck you brought me here?"  
Atem swivelled around to me, legs crossed and his head rested on his hand. He was smiling, which made a nice change, though it was odd. And as he stared at me, it looked as though I was being...admired.

"I've brought you here so you can see the truth, Yugi," he beamed, "This is somewhere I've been before, on the first night before you were dragged away by that idiotic Anzu."  
"Why did you come here?" I asked. "Wasn't it the night then?"  
He nodded. "Yes, it was late and very dark. I sat right here that night, and stared at that lake over there - watching. I thought I'd get lonely, but I wasn't."  
"How?" I frowned, "This place is...in the middle of nowhere, isn't it?"  
"Yes," his smile began to fade, and I couldn't help but feel a slight pain of misery. "But I managed to keep myself occupied."

My frown became more permanent. I was trying desperately to make some sense of his words, and fit two and two together, but I didn't understand. What was he saying? I knew by his face that he had meant some sort of message behind his words, which would be rather easy to make out if I were better at this sort of thing.

"You don't understand do you, aibou?" mused the pharaoh, his old, demonic glare setting back into his eyes.  
I shook my head, and began preparing for the worst. "I have no idea, pharaoh. I'm sorry."  
He laughed evilly, "I knew you wouldn't! You're not very good at this kind of shit, are you?"  
My head shook again.

"Baka!" he shouted, lunging forward. He crawled forward on all fours, cursing under his breath and forming a thick growl in the back of his throat. My heart was racing. I recoiled back against the tree behind me and pinned myself against its bark.  
Still Atem crept closer. Dirt clung to his hands and clothes, but he seemed immune to the whole thing, as if he wasn't even aware of his actions anymore. As soon as he was by my feet, snarling up at me with his burning crimson pupils, he gripped my jacket and thrust me down to the ground so that I was sitting right in front of him. Our eyes met abruptly, and for an instant second, the whole of the white in his eyes turned a deadly red.  
I wanted to crawl away. Haul my body from his grasp. But there was no way I could now. I was trapped, and this time, the pharaoh really did look as though he was out of control.

I glanced away, ripping my eyes from his and staring into the ground, saying my silent farewells. But the worst thing was that he was so slow. I wondered after at least a minute why he had not touched me, unless I could not feel it. Perhaps he had literally scared me to death.

With the last fragment of bravery I had, I gazed up at him, and was about to open my mouth to speak when suddenly, Atem smiled.  
"You're so gullible, aibou," he said. "Did you really think I'd hurt you?"  
I frowned slowly. "W-what do you mean?"  
Atem chuckled once, very softly and quiet. The same laugh I'd heard haunting my walls just like in the dream. But I didn't feel scared this time. No, this was different. I almost felt comforted by his smile. As though I could strangely but suddenly believe he was the old Atem. The other me – just like before.

The pharaoh took a seat on the ground beside me and turned his head my way. The gentle smile still held, though I was definitely confused as to why.  
"Can you sleep?" Atem asked.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I replied, "I'm not going to sleep. You can't force me this time. I've learned from my mistakes, pharaoh."  
Atem grinned. "You're clever, Yugi. But you have to realize that I would never hurt you, as I have said countless times before."  
"I don't believe you would. I haven't forgotten who you used to be. And I won't for as long as I can, Atem," I confirmed.  
"Well, thank you," he answered.  
The pharaoh turned his head and stared away from me. I couldn't see his face, but I knew his eyes were just like before. The usual concentration merged in, and though I could never tell what they were, I knew that many thoughts were whisking their way through his mind.

"Atem?" I muttered, keeping my eyes away from him. "Can you tell me something?"  
I assumed he would have turned my way again, but he didn't. Still he stared forward, unmoving and deep in thought.  
"What is it, Yugi?" he asked.  
I suppose I didn't really know what to say. I wanted him to tell me many things, but I knew he wouldn't. I hadn't thought this far ahead of my question and really it had just been an excuse for me to speak with him again.  
"Why...why are you here?"  
"To keep an eye on you. I don't want anyone to come and take you away," he replied.  
"No one would, I don't think. Everyone is afraid of you," I told him. "Plus, Jounouchi must think I'm on your side now, after what happened on the roof."  
"Jonouchi," Atem grunted. "And what do you mean, 'on my side'? I have no side, I'm just doing what's right."  
I sighed heavily. "That's the point, pharaoh. You're not. This is wrong and you shouldn't think otherwise."  
"Yugi, I have my reasons. If I knew how, I'd tell you." Atem mumbled, his voice thick.  
I desperately wanted to demand that he tell me. Of course, I couldn't. There really wasn't a way for me to do it. But if only I knew, things might have been different.  
"Why won't you _try_ and tell me?" I asked him, quietly. "I promise I'll try and understand. I could be able to help you, pharaoh. That's all I've wanted to do from the start."

The pharaoh finally looked back at me. His eyes were different again. They were clouded, as if he had suddenly felt a great sadness flush over him, and he was forcing everything against his emotions.  
"It just isn't easy, Yugi," he sighed. "I don't even know what it is I want to say."  
I smiled as sweetly as I could to him, "Come on, pharaoh. For me."  
He pondered for a moment.

"Okay."  
"Really?" I asked, "You mean it?"  
Atem sighed again, but nodded.  
I smiled in return.

"You have to listen though, Yugi," he told me, "Or you won't understand."  
I nodded eagerly, "I will, I promise."  
Atem rolled his eyes. "Well ask me something."  
"Oh, right," I blushed, "Uh...okay. Tell me why you've changed. Tell me why you aren't the old Atem. Tell me why my friends describe you as practically insane."  
Atem laughed once, "Really, aibou? Though I wouldn't have doubted it by now."  
I chuckled along, half-heartedly. "Come on then, tell me."

He sighed.  
"Well, of course, you remember our duel, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well..." he thought, "After that, when we left for home, something changed. Though I still haven't figured out what. That night when you blamed yourself for everything that happened, I didn't feel right. It was as though I hardly cared anymore."  
"And?"  
"My feelings were different. The way I thought – my emotions toward you. They grew stronger, because I now realized how much time I had with you. I...liked that. I liked the fact that I could stay. I didn't want to leave anymore. And then I realized what had happened to me."  
"What was that?"  
"Since my chance of leaving had vanished, my soul changed its ways. Instead of leaving to the afterlife like I should have, I became a different kind of soul. One bound to the Underworld."  
"What?" I frowned, "The Underworld? You mean your soul got sent there because of me?"  
Atem shook his head, "No, I didn't get sent. I'm...part of it. I told you I didn't know how to explain."  
"Like..." I tried to understand. I tried to piece together his thoughts as before.  
"Like a demon?" I muttered.  
Atem shrugged, "I suppose you could put it that way – though, it sounds strange."  
"So...you're a demon? Like, instead of an angel?"  
The pharaoh laughed, "I don't think I've ever been an angel, aibou."  
I blushed, "You get my point."

Atem smiled to me, before looking away, back out across the lake.  
"You know," he said, "I really didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
"You're lying," I mumbled, "You told me you wanted them of out the way."  
The pharaoh made an irritated sound, "Well if they just left you alone for a while, I wouldn't have had to do anything. They're so clingy."  
I sighed. "See? The real you wouldn't say that. They were your friends too."  
"I know," he told me, "I'm sorry."  
"No you're not. You can't be sorry, Atem. It doesn't work like that anymore."  
He asked, looking back at me, "What do you mean?"  
"In some stupid way of mine, I believe you wouldn't hurt me, and that you'll always be the other me no matter what. But that doesn't mean I can forgive what you did. And if you were in your right mind, I don't think you'd forgive yourself either."

Atem stood, still looking down at me with a good and kind hearted face.  
"Somehow, I'll make it up to you," he promised. "Now sleep. And don't wake up until I wake you up myself, alright?"  
I sighed and nodded. There really was no point in me protesting about this sort of thing now. I had learnt just to go along with it.  
I wriggled down into the dirt, scuffing up my clothes, though I didn't care. My head leant against the bark of the tree, and I gazed up at Atem with weary eyes.  
Still he stood, again glancing toward the water, almost bent toward my body, as if he were attempting to make it seem that he wasn't protecting me at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm actually posting a chapter earlier than a month after the last? Whoa. Anyways, this would have been up a few hours ago (possibly), but I cut myself on a tin and was bleeding for like an hour and I got blood all over and was like: AAAH! *flails*  
I hope everyone had a great christmas. =D It was my birthday on the 19th too. =D Oh, and happy new year. ^^  
This is my late christmas gift! Zomg, you're gonna love it. 8D  
Enjoy! ^^

* * *

ooOoo

In the darkness of that evening, and the night drawing nearer, Atem and I strolled together, along the edge of the water. Well, I strolled. Atem took a liking to stumbling along the top of the wall beside the lake. I didn't mind. At least we were talking.  
He told me more of his reasons, and explained all he could about his experience as a soul of the Underworld. It was difficult to believe in a way. My friend had never been such a soul of this kind. It was hard to think that he could be. Atem just wasn't like that. But my mind demanded that I listen and try to understand.

"Do you know anything we could do?" I asked him.  
He shook his head slowly. "I've been thinking of ways for days now. It reminded me of what you said when we returned from Egypt."  
"When I said we could go back? Can't we do that?"  
He shook his head again.

There was one thing that crossed my mind between our conversation. I hated it, and tried to force it away and out of my head, yet each time it'd find some way to creep back and lurk in my thoughts. When this happened, I prayed that my attempt to close the mind link had worked.

"Maybe we should go home," I mumbled. "We could ask somebody to help us."  
Atem growled and his eyes flashed in my direction. "Are you talking about one of those friends again?"  
"Pharaoh."  
"Gomen-nasai."  
"I'm serious. They might be able to help you. Wouldn't you want that?"  
Atem sighed, looking toward the water. "I'm sure I would, Yugi."  
"Then we should ask," I said. "Please, Atem. I promise they can help us in some way. But you have to promise me something too."  
The pharaoh stopped. "Which is what?"  
"You won't hurt anyone. You won't touch anyone. You'll stay by my side for every minute that we're with any of them. Get it?"  
Atem smirked.  
"I mean it, pharaoh."  
"Yes, I know," he muttered. "I promise."  
"Well - good."

Atem jumped down off of the wall and looked back along the path I'd walked down. He studied it without a sound, before turning to me with a grin.  
"Are you certain you want me to change?" he asked. "I have something else we could do."  
"What do you mean?"  
The pharaoh snatched me up off of the floor and sat me on the wall. I gripped onto the edged as well as I could, taking extreme caution so I didn't fall backwards and into the water.  
"I want you to stay with me. Wouldn't _you_ want _that_?"  
I nodded, "Of course I want to stay with you. And I will, as soon as you're back again."  
"But why should we have to go through all that trouble?" the pharaoh mused, and leant his head on my knees. "It doesn't seem fair."  
"You know why. And it is fair," I said.

I was becoming more aware of how he spoke. His words slithered yet sharp - his voice almost increasingly luring me in.  
I realized the glow in his eyes, and my memory was reminded of his new form of soul. He was no longer on the edge. He had turned – obliviously murderous and demonic. Well, what did I expect? Actually, this was exactly what I expected. But perhaps not as quickly as it had come. Maybe before the death and mourning I would have been a little more naive toward the situation. Thinking that the long period of the calm and saner pharaoh would keep everything normal. But I knew that wasn't the case. Not yet.

"Atem, please, don't do this again," I begged. It was hopeless but I had to say something.  
"Do what, Yugi?" he asked.  
My eyes narrowed. "I mean it, pharaoh. Stop it."  
Atem grinned, lifting his head. I could hardly look at him since his eyes were so bright. I practically had to squint.

"Don't drown."

Atem grabbed hold of my wrists, leapt onto the wall, and dived straight into the water while still attached to me. I was dragged right down, into the dark and murky depths, wishing to scream but unable to do so. Atem pulled me backwards while he swam, and tugged at me to move faster each time. I tried to look and see where he was going, but the water was viciously black and stung at my pupils. The only thing I managed to catch a glimpse of was a piercing red light.  
The pharaoh then thrust me forward so hard that I was pulled right underneath him, where he quickly grabbed hold of my neck. I tried struggling away, kicking and flailing but the water acted against me and it was barely a movement. Two short but sharp dagger-like teeth stared me right in the face, and before I knew it, they had been plunged down into my skin, grinding away at my flesh and stabbing me like thick needles.

I did scream then, and if it weren't for the gush of water that filled my lungs, it would have been able to deafen. I tried to cough violently, but that just made things worse. Once Atem let go of me, my hand flew to my wound, trying to cover it as well as I could, yet the pain was agonizing.  
Choking was unpleasant. But that was hard to concentrate on. I kept blinking, attempting to make some sense of the cloudy, ink-dyed lagoon, but what use was that?

I was hurt, blind and airless. If I didn't drown, I was bound to bleed to death. But something grabbed me, shaking at the arm that wasn't clung to my neck. I felt the water falling past me, as though I was moving but at a very shy speed.  
Suddenly I was floating faster, and without warning, water splashed against me, air swept itself around my face and my shoulders, yet still I couldn't breathe. I didn't dare open my eyes. Every time I tried to take a glace, the water shot at my eyes again, forcing me to blink uncontrollably.

"Yugi!"  
My heart was thudding fast. I heard the voice, but I couldn't reply.  
"Yugi-stop panicking!"  
As soon as I took real notice toward the voice, I almost did stop. Atem's voice. I tried to strain my mind – search my thoughts. He was helping me? Was that right? Why would he? He had just tried to... Well, what had he done?

I wanted to test my bite again to see if the blood was still flowing out. But Atem's hands were on my arms – both now – and he restrained me. I was coughing and spluttering, but that hardly helped me. My lungs were full of the awful puddle-like water, clogging up my throat and sloshing up into my mouth. Once Atem had realized and began jolting my body, I managed to get most of the stuff out of my chest, though practically vomiting it over the pharaoh's shoulder.

We glided through the water, and I managed to keep my head above it. I tested my eyes again and by squinting I could make just a little out.  
I saw the lake. As wide and gracious as it had been the first time I gazed across it, but now there was a thick dark patch of liquid seeping into the water, and a trail of the horrid substance followed us.

I was being held by the pharaoh in a strange way. He had one arm wrapped around me – the ends of his fingers just clawed over my left arm – as though he was holding me extremely tightly and was unwilling to let me go. It seemed like hours before we finally reached the edge.

"Yugi!" I saw Atem through the tiny slits of my eyes. "Yugi, are you alright?"  
I had been laid down on some sort of gravel. The pharaoh towered over my body, breathing quickly as though he could have collapsed at any moment.  
I finally let my eyes open, and I sat up slowly, blinking and breathing as I went.  
"You...tried to kill me!" I frowned, dragging myself away. My hand flew to my wound and I gasped. My fingers were covered in blood. "Of course I'm not alright!"

"Aibou-wait! I wasn't trying to-"  
I kicked him straight in the face. Atem reeled back with his hand clutched to his nose, but still he tried to watch me.  
I turned over and raked my nails against the ground, hauling myself up and glancing back at Atem frantically. He said nothing. He only watched me.

I felt there was no time to care. Tripping over my own feet, I leapt across the dusty ground toward the area of forest behind it. I had to get away. What would he do if he got to me again? It was my fault. I trusted him too well, and I'd been stupid to. My mind twisted with thoughts – with confusion – it made me want to scream. What the hell was happening? He'd done something to me. Poisoned my mind. I couldn't stop thinking.

_What have you done?!_ I screamed through the link. _Make it stop! Get out of my fucking head!  
_

There was no reply. Nothing changed. I saw Atem in my mind, just staring at me, grinning evilly, as though he loved the sight of my pain. My frustration was killing me. I clawed at my face, trying to rip away at the thoughts – like day dreams transformed into nightmares. They wouldn't stop. I saw what Atem saw. The sight of Anzu – bloodied and bitten just like I had been. It was like Atem was showing me my unfair future. Like some sort of disgusting farewell gift.

_Stop it! Stop doing this! Please! Just kill me!  
_

The weeds below my feet entangled around my ankles. I fell hard, face against the floor, into the damp and muddied vegetation. I wanted so desperately to pick myself up and try running again, but the horrid images and voices that corrupted my head were revoltingly powerful.  
I laid against the floor, shaking and sobbing violently. My hand rested idly against my bite, and my other kept clawing at the dirt. I felt my eyes stinging again, and my vision darkened, as though time had suddenly rushed forward and it had become a winter evening.

I shut my eyes and regretted it immediately. The sights in my skull became even easier to see – some that hadn't happened at all.

I saw Atem smirking at me again, and he was saying something but I couldn't hear him over the sound of screams. Ryou's screams. He was being held down to the ground on his back by Atem, shouting and yelling as though he was in pain, but he didn't look harmed. He must have known what was coming.  
The pharaoh slid his nails across Ryou's eyes. Ryou's yells became louder, and he stared at me, crying streams of tears that burned against his face. Atem said something to him, but still I didn't hear, before lunging his hand forward and stabbing Ryou straight in his cheek. His screams were horrifying. Atem just chuckled on and on, smacking him across the face. He stabbed his nails in again, only this time to Ryou's opposite cheek, and a second time afterwards.

I longed to help him, even if deep down I knew it wasn't real. I screamed myself, outside and in. I struggled with my eyes still firmly shut, sights of Jounouchi and Honda beginning to pour and spill into my thoughts. And Atem. For a moment, he changed. There was a sight of him alone and surrounded by nothing but a gloomy atmosphere. He stared at me, uttering small whimpers as tears rolled down his face.

"Yugi," he sobbed. "Make it stop."

_Make what stop? _I asked._ What's wrong?  
_

"I don't want you to go."

_Go where?_ I frowned. _I'm not going to leave you_.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wish that this wasn't how I left."

_Why? Where are you going?_ But he was fading. _Atem? Pharaoh! Come back!  
_

He became blurred, and slowly vanished beneath the dull shadow. There were no other pictures left to see. All that was left was the inside of my eyelids, which I couldn't manage to open. Strangely relaxed by the feel of the earth below my body, and the crisp touch of the leaves in my hand, I let myself drift off silently, without shouts and yells flooding my ears, and just the whisper of the air.

* * *

ooOoo

* * *

I felt myself being moved. My eyes opened, and I gazed up.  
"Ohayo, aibou," said the pharaoh. "Feeling better today?"  
I sat up and became wide eyed. "...Huh? I thought you... Where are we?"  
"Almost at your house," replied Atem.

I glanced around. There were streets and buildings and lights, and people passed us every now and then. I recognized it all easily, and it really was the way home. I was sat cross-legged on a small patch of grass beside the pharaoh, who was laying with his hands behind his head, against a large tree rooted behind us.

_What the hell is going on?_ I wondered.

_I can hear you, you know.  
_

I looked at Atem, who was grinning back at me. Turning my head away, I folded my arms and pouted.

_You didn't seem to hear me earlier_, I muttered.

_You mean yesterday?_ Atem asked. _I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were.  
_

I sighed and gazed at the pharaoh's face. His nose looked slightly bent, and was covered in purple bruises, while his face was dotted with spots of dry blood.  
"I'm sorry I kicked you. But you don't look that bad," I mumbled.  
Atem smiled to me, "Its okay. It doesn't hurt much anymore anyway."

I remembered my bite, and my hand flew to it immediately. At least it tried to, but I couldn't feel anything like a cut of a scar. I pulled my hand away and stared at it, expecting to see blood, but there was nothing.  
Atem laughed, "There's nothing there, Yugi. They heal quickly."  
"What?" I frowned. "Then... Atem, what did you do to me? I thought you promised you weren't going to hurt me, and you did a freaking good job of breaking that. You bit me, then I almost drowned, and then you fucked up my head. What did you _do_?!"  
"That doesn't matter now," he said, standing. "Come on, we should leave."  
"Are we going home?" I asked, trying to dismiss my confusion. "You do realize that Ryou and Jonouchi could still be there, don't you?"  
Atem nodded. "Yes, I know. But I think you should go back for a while. You deserve that much."

I didn't think he'd be the one to say that at all, but I wasn't complaining. I stood up along side him and smiled. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome," Atem replied.  
I grabbed his hand and hurried off toward my home. He ran with me, but it was only a few moments before he was in front instead. I spotted my house and let the pharaoh's hand drop out of my grasp while I sped off to bang my fists on the door.

"Jonouchi! Ryou! Are you in there?" I yelled. "It's me, Yu-"

The door swung open. It was so dark inside, I could barely see a thing. I looked up. Staring down at me through the dim light, narrowed and intimidating, were two chocolate coloured eyes. My happy and relieved mood of seeing Ryou died too soon, when the figure stepped out of the shadows.  
He was so similar, but I knew the stare. The hard gaze that fell upon me, and the smirking grin that stank of malicious hatred.

"Bakura."

* * *

  
OOOOOOooohhhh.... LOL  
I think I love this chapter, just cuz of my annoying cliffy. XDD


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. T.T I know it's been months since I've updated, and that a lot of people wanted this up as soon as possible. I had writer's block! D: And I was starting a new story (not a fan fic) that I got into really badly and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. So, please don't hate me. xD But at least now that it is here, you can enjoy it. ^^ And you better... xD  
Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Little Ryuu, for all the reviews you've sent me, and how much each of them have made my day. ^^  
Thank you!

* * *

The thief king laughed harshly. "Did you miss me, Yugi?"  
My mouth fell open. Strangely, I managed to steady my voice and stand my ground.  
"No. I didn't. And when Yami finds out that you've miraculously returned, you're going to die, Bakura. He'll make sure of it."  
Bakura laughed again, mockingly, "Not if you die first."  
"You won't kill me as long as Yami's around. Trust me."  
"That isn't what I meant."

I frowned, and something caught my attention. I looked at the glass in the door, and my eyes widened as I saw my reflection. I stared at myself, rigid and beaten, the amethyst in my eyes replaced with a thick and beaming black. My pupils were entirely gone – demolished under the murky, demonic shade. I gasped and whimpered in fear, falling back onto the grass and staring at Bakura.

"What have you done to me?!" I yelled.  
He carried on his chuckling, "It wasn't me, you idiot. If I was to do anything to you then you'd be dead right away. Why don't you try again?"  
I shook my head, "No! This wasn't Atem! He wouldn't! He can't have!"  
"But he did," the thief king smirked. "You're just like him now."  
"No!" I screamed, tears biting at my eyelids, "I am not!"  
Bakura rolled his eyes and crouched forward, slapping me cruelly across my cheek. "Get over yourself. It's bad enough I have to deal with the god dammed pharaoh."  
My hand rose to my face as tears managed to escape. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to him?"  
Bakura grinned. "You really can't guess? I'm going to kill him."

No astonishment forced its way into my heart. I knew that this was his main goal all along. But something else did. I felt searing anger flush over me, my teeth reacted by tearing and grinding together, and my nails clawed at the soil below my fingers.

"If you try anything, I will fucking castrate you."  
The thief king raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"  
A growl formed in my throat, and I manoeuvred myself onto my knees. I was not going to satisfy his pathetic need for my depression and sorrow. If he wanted to hurt me – and Atem too - then he would have to suffer the consequences.

Falling onto my hands, snarling and hissing at the white haired faggot, I lunged forward and slashed my nails across his face. Bakura reeled back to the door frame, clutching his bloodied cheek and glaring at me with wide eyes.  
"Is that the best you can do?" he spat.  
I jumped, ready to hit his face again but Bakura was expecting the action and kicked me back down to the floor. It didn't hurt, but it took me a moment to regain my thoughts and once I had, Bakura's foot met with my head.

"I would have expected more from you," mused Bakura. "You _do_ want to save the pharaoh, correct?"  
I looked up at him and nodded quickly, still baring my teeth. More tears clogged behind my eyelids but I held them back easily and stood up.  
"If I have to, then _I'll_ kill you," I growled. "Believe me, Bakura."  
"I don't doubt it. Besides, that is what you demons do, isn't it? Just kill and kill and kill. Just as long as you can be with the one you _love_," he scoffed.  
I frowned.

_The one I love? Is that what they did? Why Atem hurt my friends? It was because he... loved me?_

I shook my head. "No, you're wrong."  
"You don't love the pharaoh?" Bakura was smirking again. "He'll be crushed."  
"No, no! I do - I mean... I..." I didn't know what to say. How would Bakura have known this anyway? Or perhaps he was just making it up. But what he said – it made sense. All those things that Atem had said about me, and mostly been reluctant to the subject – was that really true?  
"Admit it, Yugi," said Bakura, "You didn't really care about your other friends. It's all about the pharaoh, isn't it? As long as he's alright, you can go ahead and let him murder whoever he likes."  
"Shut up!" I yelled, "That's not true!"  
For the third time, I got on all fours and ran at Bakura, slamming my body against his torso, throwing him off balance and tripping him easily. He hit the paved section of the ground, almost splitting his head open in the process. I recoiled away and watched in bizarre happiness as he tried to stand again.

_I shouldn't be enjoying this_, I thought. _I shouldn't want to hurt him._

_He is hurting you._

I glanced around and saw Atem standing right behind me. He was grinning at the sight of the battered thief king.

_Good job, aibou._ The pharaoh winked. _Maybe I'll take over now._

I nodded and smiled. _Go ahead._

Atem smirked and moved slowly toward Bakura. The thief king stared up at him with a sneering glare, but it was easy to tell that he was deathly afraid. Atem knelt beside him, baring his teeth and abruptly stabbing his claws into Bakura's arms to hold them firmly in place. Bakura held back a scream, crushing his teeth to stop himself.

"Goodbye, Bakura," Atem said. "It was good to see you again."  
"You won't kill me," Bakura strained. "I know you won't."  
"What makes you so sure?" asked the pharaoh, dragging his nails slowly through Bakura's skin.  
The thief king smirked.  
"Because I'm going to kill you first."

Bakura's hands flew up at Atem's wrists. He grabbed them forcefully and scrapped his own nails down the pharaoh's skin. Atem yelled, releasing his hold and slipping away. He licked away the blood that slipped down his arm, while Bakura was fleeing to the house.

"Are you alright?" I asked Atem. But he ignored me and ran straight after Bakura.  
I watched as the pharaoh grabbed Bakura's shirt and threw him back to the floor. He threw his first at Bakura's face and hit him repeatedly, harder and harder. There was a sickening crack, and the thief king let go of his cry.

Watching Atem make horrid work of Bakura's face was somewhat intriguing to me. I longed to see more blood - more fury and hatred between the two ancient spirits. I _enjoyed_ it.

But why? Why would I love something so terrible and revolting? Something that just a day ago would have made me gag.

_Atem_, I said, _Come on, you have to stop now. This is..._

Atem stood and pulled Bakura with him, grabbing the sides of his head and bending his neck. I knew then. He really _was_ going to kill him. And I felt the unreal need to see it. Atem's head dived at the thief king's flesh and was on the edge of ripping away at his insides when a shout covered the garden and strained in my ears.

It was Ryou. He was staring at me with huge, terrified eyes. I glared back and growled at him, feeling such an urge to take him down too, just as Atem had done with Bakura. It was easy for the pharaoh, so I knew I could do it just as easily.

_Wait!_ Sudden realization struck inside my head. _What am I thinking?_

"Yugi..." Ryou's quiet, little murmur called to me, "Please - tell the pharaoh to leave Bakura alone."  
My eyebrow rose. I hadn't expected him to comment on that of all things. And why would Ryou care about Bakura? Had I been away longer than I thought?  
Shaking my head, I then nodded to Ryou before glancing at Atem who was slowly dragging his fang-like teeth across the thief king's pale skin.

_Atem_, I said. _Please, stop now. You're scaring Ryou. Remember your promise._

Atem wrenched his teeth free and snarled at the half-conscious thief. Bakura had managed to punch Atem several times in the jaw, and tear his fingernails down the pharaoh's shoulders. Atem was almost as bloody as the thief king.

_Why should I stop?_ He demanded. _If I don't kill him -_

_Please!_ I begged. _Just stop. You'll get your chance later. But first, let me explain to Ryou. He's staring at us as if we're fucking psychos._

Atem rolled his eyes and dropped Bakura to the floor.  
Before I could thank him, Ryou ran out from the safety of the house and knelt beside Bakura, lifting him and calling his name.

"Bakura?" he squeaked, "Are you awake?"  
The thief king groaned in pain, yet his teeth clutched together and his words were spat from his jaws.  
"Of course I'm alright," he hissed, "He didn't hurt me. He never could."  
"If that's true, then allow me to show you otherwise," the pharaoh smirked. I was worried he actually would go for Bakura, so I grabbed his arm and held it against myself.  
"Yugi? What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Don't touch him," I was almost begging but I forced the shake out of my voice. "Please."  
"Uh, Yugi – " I looked at Ryou. "I don't suppose... you could help me take him inside?"

Despite my harsh feelings for Bakura, I was about to nod and help when Atem shoved me back and grimaced.  
"Don't even dare," he growled. "If I can't touch him, neither can you."  
"But I just want to help," I protested. "I don't want to kill him."

The words slithered from my tongue, with the effect of a vile taste. I had never hurt anyone purposefully in my life, but the sentence sounded wrong. As though I'd gotten my words mixed up and I was about to apologise, smiling and correcting myself neatly. It was like I disagreed. Something was telling me to hurt Bakura. And shockingly, it wasn't Atem.

Ryou sighed impatiently. "Yugi! Come on – I need help. Stop day dreaming!"  
I obeyed, slipping from Atem's sight and lifting what I could of the thief king. Luckily for me, he wasn't heavy.  
"We'll carry him to the sofa, okay?" Ryou said. I nodded, as we entered through the back door.  
I glanced back over my shoulder for a sight of the pharaoh but he had disappeared. It was strange, as I thought he would have followed us inside, but then again I easily shrugged it off as I was getting used to his bizarre behaviour.

Ryou had turned the fire on for Bakura. I sat in front of the blaze, gazing into its thrashing flames and feeling the heat hitting my skin. It was... nice. Everything seemed calm for a change. No one was crying, fighting or dying. A definite alteration.  
"Yugi?" Ryou's voice collected my thoughts.  
I turned to him. "Mmm?"  
Though Ryou smiled, his eyes were baffled. He looked mesmerised in my stare.  
"Oh..." his voice was just a small sound, "So it wasn't just my eyes playing tricks, then?"  
A rhetorical question.  
My eyebrows pulled together. "What?"  
He blushed, his face flushing with panic. Ryou let his eyes avert to Bakura – now resting, sound asleep on the sofa - trying to drop the question.  
"Sorry – forget I said anything," he muttered, "I was just thinking out loud. I'm – uh - sorry."  
I opened my mouth again, but my lips met slowly and I realized what he'd been staring at. It was my eyes - the black orbs that sat in my head. Looking at him, I noticed that my vision was just the same – luckily – and that it had been quite a while since my head had been pounding. I was extremely relieved, yet so terrified at the same time.

But I felt something else. At the back of my mind – at the back of my thoughts. A strange feeling which wasn't my own. Or, at least, wasn't natural. It was a mixture of envy and hate and pure lust for death. But for the first time, I wasn't wishing death upon myself.

I turned back to the fire.  
"I know, Ryou," I sighed, resting my head on my arms, "I know about my eyes. I know how weird I must seem to you right now. It's funny – I feel just as confused."  
There was a pause.  
"Do you know... what happened?" Ryou's small voice asked. "I mean, do you know who did that to you? Did _anyone_ do that to you?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know a thing. Well, I think I don't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Bakura said that Atem had done this to me," I told him. "But I didn't believe him. I'm not sure if I do now. Before I came here, Atem did something. He bit me, and I don't know why. He didn't kill me – which I was very grateful for – but I know he's done something. I feel so different, Ryou. It's scaring me."  
"I still don't understand, Yugi," Ryou grumbled, and I heard him shifting on the sofa. "Maybe you should just..."  
"What?"  
He sighed. "Maybe you should just forget about Atem. He's caused you nothing but trouble for days now. What happened to him is horrible for you, I'm sure, but just think of the rest of us. _We're_ the ones feeling the pain." His tone was becoming harsher.  
"Jonouchi won't come near you, Yugi. He told me he hates you. Twice, in fact. It's alright for you – you can be around the pharaoh as much as you like because he won't hurt _you_. But why can't you just forget him and get on with your life? The situation is out of your hands. Get over it."

I sat there, back still facing him. His voice replayed in my head, the evil tone forcing into his words. Something inside me was flaring, and I liked it. I felt the ends of my fingers lock, and my teeth crush grind together. The deep colour in my eyes began to sting - the pain no longer mortifying.

"You had better run," I warned him, my voice dangerously low. "You don't have much time, Ryou. Get out now, or I swear you'll be dead the moment I turn around."  
He shuffled again. He was standing slowly. Watching me.  
"Yugi?" he was shuddering. "Yugi, what's going on? Why would you say something like that?"  
"I just told you to leave."  
"No," Ryou retorted. "Tell me why you said that. You're being stupid – why would you say that?!"  
He was panicking. He didn't like my sudden change in attitude. I could tell. I could _feel_ it. I wanted to turn around and laugh at his stupidity. The idiot had no idea of what I was capable of. How quickly I'd dispose of him.

_Hang on._ I thought. _This isn't right - it's the complete opposite. What am I doing?_

My head scrambled with thoughts. I couldn't tell what I wanted. I couldn't tell what was good or bad – it hurt just as before. My mind was fighting back against the horrid personality, but it was losing.

_I sound like Atem,_ I realized. _But I can't stop it. I can't._

"YUGI!" Ryou yelled at the top of his voice. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "Answer me, Yugi! _NOW_!"  
In a split second, my hand shot past my eyes and collided with Ryou's. I raked over his skin, blood spraying at the both of us. My nails dug deep into his veins, and Ryou began screaming. He was yanking his hand free when I went for the other, taking three of his own nails clean off, each falling into my lap like spiralling leaves.  
Before he could cry out again, I turned, smacking my fist into his nose and shoving him back. I crawled, circling him on all fours, my smirk filled with confident animosity. My bloodied hand rose over his face, hovering like a claw of deadly blades.

"Sorry, Ryou," I snarled, the grin darting at the tips of my mouth. "Really, truly sorry."


End file.
